<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting better together by writingneleb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081834">Getting better together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingneleb/pseuds/writingneleb'>writingneleb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Canon Disabled Character, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Post-Season/Series 05, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingneleb/pseuds/writingneleb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They are together again and Hordak knows that nothing could get better than that. He will grow and get better with Entrapta by his side</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Double Trouble/Wrong Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn't stop looking at her. She couldn't stop looking up to him, talking about what has been going on during his absence.</p><p>When he was getting back all his memories, his first memory of Adora had come first. When Entrapta embraced him, all their experiences they had together flooded him giving him the feeling of belonging. Other memories came to him as well, but nothing could take his attention away from Entrapta. The one who was not afraid, the one who was there for him, the one who cared for him and the one he would laid down his life for no matter what. For her, he would conquer Etheria over and over again just to be near her and hear her voice as she talk about anything and everything.</p><p>Yet he knew that he would be put on trial for his previous actions. Although he fought against Horde prime, it was his fault for the destruction on Etheria, it is his fault for the deaths of many and it was his fault he even brought Prime to this planet. If death was meant for him, he would accept it, knowing that now Entrapta could travel planets and galaxies she could never have imagined of. Knowing that his last thoughts would be of Entrapta. Knowing someone who cared for him. Right now, though, he will make memories with her she can remember him by.</p><p>That is exactly what they were doing. Away from people and away from the festivities, both scientists sat near a sturdy tree, well Entrapta was on his lap with non stop talking. He could be with his brothers, consoling them; he could be with the princess to learn what will become of him and he could even be thinking of his actions and how bad it affected others. Yet that was for another time, he thought as he couldn't stop looking at Entrapta and enjoying her presence and the sound of her voice, a voice that made him melt. Entrapta had been hugging him with her hair and her hands were on his chest as she couldn't stop talking of what has happened when he was not by her side.</p><p>There was almost nothing that wasn't in contact with Hordak and he wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>"And thats when I teleported to you! And now you're here with me", She grinned as she embraced him with her arms. He hugged back and buried his face in the crook of her neck and let the moment come over him with joy. "I missed you so much Hordak", Entrapta whispered in his ear. "And I have as well for it was you who I had in mind even through so much", Hordak separated from the embrace a bit to get a look at her, " It was you who I had memories of even through many memory wipes and with that I kept myself grounded to rebel against the treacherous prime"</p><p>A light blush dusted Entrapta's cheeks as he hugged him again to cover it up the warmth she felt in her chest. They stayed like that for a while until they heard someone come near them. They turned to see Emily with a plate of small foods for the both of them. "Thank you Emily", Entrapta softly smiled at her and petted her dome head. Although he didn't need much food, Hordak happily shared the food with Entrapta as Emily rested against Entrapta watching them both eat. They looked at the stars and between bites Hordak told both of them of different constellations.</p><p>This was something good for her to remember him by, Hordak thought when he took a look at Entrapta as she marveled at the stars with the shine in her eyes that he loved. Hordak slowly reached for her hand that was free from him and food to see what she would do. She took notice of this and brought their hands together as they smiled at each other, only looking up when fireworks started.</p><p>Yes, this was something he wanted Entrapta to remember. Holding hands, looking towards to sky, and being safe together.<br/>-------<br/>Adora and Catra looked around for the two scientists when they heard the beeps of the familiar Emily rolling towards them. "Hey girl, can you show us where those two love birds are?", Adora patted the robot. Emily beeped affirmatively and rolled to show them the way. There they were, Entrapta laying her head on Hordaks shoulder and his on her head resting, hands still intertwined with each other. Adora awed at them as Catra stuck out her tounge. She-ra carried Hordak and Catra carried Entrapta towards Entrapta's tent. They brought another cot so both could stay together. Although they were separated for a bit, when they were laid down and felt each others presence, they brought their hands together and got closer to eachother. They would be together and that's when the other two knew that they were going to get better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Protection of emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Such a disgrace"</p>
<p>Brother horde prime grabbed the neck of Hordak above the ground and Entrapta on the other, right over a cliff. "Disgrace to my plans. Disgrace to our brothers. Disgrace to defy<em> me"</em>, He growled as he tighten his grip on the two and made Entrapta give a loud choking noise as tears stream down her face. "Please Brother...", Hordak choked out, "Stop hurting her" Brother prime growled before a sick smile formed and let out a loud laugh with throwing his head back to add to it. "As you wish little brother", He spat out and slowly started releasing his grip.</p>
<p>When he noticed he didn't move Entrapta away from the cliff, it was too late before Prime dropped her to her inevitable death. All Hordak could do was stare as her body was just a dot on the ground. He didn't know when the tears started to fall, but they don't stop falling down his cheeks. "Oh dear brother, no matter what you try you're going to ruin things for others", Primes' smile seem to eerily curl even more to the point it reaches his eyes. "Let's get rid of the problem to make all the pain go away" His hand lets go of Hordak's neck and left him drop like a discarded toy.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Hordak screamed when he awoke, tears going down on his sheets mixed with his cold sweat. Emily, although startled from his scream, beeped beside him reassuringly and wondered why Entraptas lab partner was screaming. Hordak took deep breaths while taking in his surroundings, wondering when he drifted off to sleep and where his Entrapta was. Emily beeped worriedly as Hordak curled into a ball and let out a loud sob. How no one heard him scream was a mystery for both of them, but Emily knew that Hordak would feel better if he was by the side of Entrapta. She rushed out of the tent leaving Hordak in a crying mess.</p>
<p>Entrapta was gathering small foods for breakfast for both her and Hordak as she knew that Hordak wouldn't be wanting to be around others after everything that was happening. She stole some bites before feeling a nudge on her hip. She turned to see Emily in distress as well as beeping widly and in need of her aid for something. "Hordak?", She asked. Emily beeped to confirm and both started to run to Hordaks tent, ignoring other princess requests to chitchat or planning what to do with the clones.</p>
<p>With food still in hand, she steadily whipped the tent flap with her hair and there was Hordak becoming more of a mess than when Emily had left him. "Hordak!", Entrapta called out as she set aside the food. Hordak snapped his head towards and started reaching out to her, just needing her touch. Entrapta engulfed him with her embrace and made a make shift hair cocoon as the morning conversation had started up. She whispered apologies and affirmations towards him and rubbed his back gently as he continued to sob on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Emily knew to stand guard outside to make sure that no one would disturb them as they needed their time alone together. When glimmer tried to get past Emily, she beeped angrily with her lights turning red, she was ready to shoot her if she tried again. To that point, not even if Adora became she-ra, no one tried to interrupt what ever was happening in Entraptas' tent.</p>
<p>Back in the tent, Hordak was able to calm down, but couldn't stop holding on to Entrapta, just wanting to be in her touch. "Feeling better?", she asked. Hordak nodded, knowing that he couldn't keep her in place for so long. They separated, but Entrapta still held his hand as she brought the small foods on their bed. "Sorry for leaving you alone, I wanted to bring you food", She smiled softly. Hordak smiled back, her presence making him happier and how she made way to bring him food was enough to stop his sniffling.</p>
<p>They both ate in silence and only when Emily came in the tent after hearing the chewing, Entrapta started to talk. "Hordak did you have a nightmare?", Entrapta asked. He nodded as he finished a slice of apple and tighten his grip on her hand a bit. "Do you want to talk about it?", Entrapta pushed. Hordak thought for a bit and shook his head. "You know I will listen. I won't push you, but when I saw you cry I just wanted to help you and I still do", She said looking towards him. Their eyes locked on to each other and he sighed, putting down that plate down. He was about to start until Bow popped his head in.</p>
<p>"Entrap- oh sorry I'll come back later", Bow said, embarrassed to intrude on what seemed to be a personal moment. Hordak took this moment to move the subject away from him and said, "No, what do you need... um...." "Bow", he finished as he fidget when entering the tent. Entrapta frowned, but knew that Hordak wouldn't want to seem vulnerable to others. "Bow", He repeated, "What is it that you need?" "Um I think we could use both of you. Clones have been breaking down and others lashing out to those who are trying to come close. Wrong Hordak has tried to calm them down, but I don't think he can handle it alone", He explained.</p>
<p>Wrong Hordak, he heard about him from Entraptas' tales the night before so he would assume that he would be fine after leaving the hive mind so it would make sense he would try to help their brothers. Entrapta rose from the bed and dragged Hordak out of bed "Oooh! They must be feeling the with drawl like he did when we shocked him!", she smiled, finally having her full attention put towards the subject. Bow laughed nervously at the memory and said, "We were thinking you could help bring Hordak and both of you could try to calm them all down"</p>
<p>'Me?", Hordak asked. Bow nodded, "You have knowledge on leaving the hive mind right?" Hordak slowly nodded and said, "I cannot confirm that we will lessen the severity of the situation, but I will try my best' "Great! Bow power up the horde presentation network as there will sure be clones all over Etheria in distress and we could bring instruction for others on what to do from the princesses! For now Hordak and I will help Wrong Hordak with the clones here!", Entrapta grinned as she pulled Hordak with her and Emily trailed behind them. 'Oh Okay! I'll try my best!", He yelled back as they moved to where most of the commotion was.</p>
<p>Before arriving, he saw the princess alliance and many others trying to keep clones in one spot and trying to calm them down. Wrong hordak stood out as one of those who were trying to keep his brothers calm. They approached She-ra, who lifted another crying clone on her shoulder that muttered through tears, "How am I suppose to live if there is no prime to live fooooor" She-ra noticed them with a face of relief, "Please help" Entrapta grinned as she turned to Emily and said, "Emily will you please get every ones attention?"</p>
<p>Emily beeped happily as she brought her head up to the sky and shot a beam. The commotion died down at the loud sound and turned to Hordak and Entrapta. Entrapta stood on top of Emily for every one had a chance to see her. "'Hi! I'm Princess Entrapta from the kingdom of Dryl! And this -"She lifted Hordak above her using both of her hair tendrils which cause him to yelp a bit, "Is my lab partner Hordak who left the hive mind for more than17 years ago and survived for so long!" Hordak gave a small nod and a still silence filled the air, until Entrapta put him down the clones were rushing towards him, asking questions that were in dire need of answers.</p>
<p>How did he calm down? How did he manage to survive alone? What has he been doing with out orders from prime? How is he a lab partner? What is a dryl? Where do they get their fluids? Where do they go now?</p>
<p>How will they survive without prime?</p>
<p>Their questions were silenced again with another blast from Emily and they all turned to her and Entrapta. She smiled and said, "Sit down and we will answer your questions soon, grab a clone near you and stay calm" Surprisingly they paid attention, holding to one and another and sat down and looked at them, waiting for their next command. The alliance all sighed in relief as they fell to the ground, tired from trying to keep every single one of them calm. Bow came marching in with machinery that extended from one of Primes pillars.</p>
<p>"Thanks bow!", Entrapta grabbed what seemed to be a recording device and put it on Emily and faced it towards where Hordak was, still shaken from the ordeal and just wanted Entrapta to hold his hand. Entrapta instructed Bow what to do and how Emily would hold the camera steady for him and all he had to do was make sure everything was rolling correct. The alliance sat up to see what was happening and even the rest of camp came to see what was going on. Hordak felt nervous with so many eyes on him, some glaring at him when they learned that it was him and others just looked at him tiredly.</p>
<p>Entrapta gave a thumbs up to bow and moved towards Hordak and held his hand and then Bow gave the signal. From the pillars near by they could see that the two were being projected. Hordak began to shake, but a squeeze from Entrapta calmed him and then she began, "Hello horde prime clones and people of Etheria! Many may know me as Entrapta from the kingdom of Dryl! Beside me I have my lab partner, former warlord Hordak!" Then, when more learned that it was him, he felt more daggers at him.</p>
<p>"This is for every clones to understand your feelings and for Etherians to understand clones and later get instructions from your respective princess!", Entrapta explained,"But first off , I'll let Hordak explain what he felt like when he left the hive mind many years ago!" Entrapta turned to Hordak and smiled towards him. Hordak nodded slowly and closed his eyes for a bit to find his thoughts and then he began.</p>
<p>'Right now you are scared. You all have different reactions based on how long you have been under the rule of Horde prime. Right now I will tell how I went through it when I crashed to this planet. ", Hordak took a deep breath, trying to keep his posture straight with so many eyes on him now. "I came to this planet after my ship crashed through a portal when I was in the battle field. As many clones who have been under horde prime, those who no longer are of use to Prime or defective were sent to die for him in battles."</p>
<p>A small murmur crossed the crowd in front of him as he continued, "I fell into both categories and could not even do the last thing I was meant to do for Horde Prime. When the portal closed, that closed my gate way to the hive mind and that moment I felt I thought I was going to lose my sanity as I was alone mentally and physically to the point that I passed out" The murmur hushed as he said this and many clones might have already experienced this, but not to the extreme like he experienced. They still had each other when Horde Prime died, but to be utterly alone was a fate worse than death for a clone.</p>
<p>Hordak glance around and found Princess Scorpia as he continued, "When I came to I was helped by the Scorpioni people. They were so kind and so generous, but with their help I became confused on what I was feeling" His eyes went down to the ground, " As clones know, we were not allowed to emote unless it was for the good for the name of Horde Prime. I lashed out when I did not know what I was experiencing with what they were trying to do and returned to my ship. I now know what I was feeling was gratefulness for their help"</p>
<p>Hordak turned to Entrapta and smiled, but that soon turned to a frown as he continued, " In the ship all I could think about was horde Prime, hurting myself until I stopped feeling those emotions and only felt the pain I inflicted on myself. There I formed plans to take  over Etheria for horde prime, learned of the world, and build weapons out of my ship as well as robots. I would do all this and try to make a portal to have Horde Prime find me and finally be proud of me. Though that was a dream I soon did not want. Deep into my take over, I found signals of another portal appearing, I rushed towards hoping to get a signal for it, but I was to late."</p>
<p>He turned to face Adora and smiled softly, "There was one of the first instances I felt those feelings again. That portal brought through an infant and when I held her, all I wanted to do was to keep her safe, but those feelings again confused me and I soon did not want to do anything with her and sent her with one of my subordinates" Hordaks' mind wondered the fate of the Shadow weaver before continuing, "At that point I allowed there to be children to be cared for and when they were ready, begin training them to be warriors, but even though I did not want to have connections I could not stop watching that child grow to be the hero she is today"</p>
<p>Adora smiled at him, knowing what he was talking about. Hordak sighed, "I closed myself away, only showing the angry and tired side of myself. That is until I met," Hordak faced Entrapta, "The greatest lab partner I could ever ask for. She was not afraid and she was not willing to back down just to get to know me. By then that is all I wanted. To get to know her, to learn about her and just forget about Horde Prime" Gasps from the clones were heard, but he continued, "But as the fail-defect that I was, it was too late and I had opened the portal and let Horde Prime invade what I now consider a beautiful planet. When he erased my memories, I wanted nothing more to forget the emotions, yet I kept remembering and forced myself through the all known purification ritual you clones will know"</p>
<p>Hordak looked at Catra sadly and her ears folded down and looked away from him, "Yet the one thing, the one being that made me keep remembering was her", Hordak truly smiled at Entrapta as her eyes appeared to water and brought him closer. He looked back at the crowd, "When Prime wanted me to kill her, all I felt was rage. Rage that he would want to destroy someone who wanted to create and protect beautiful things. Rage of him for making feel worthless. Rage for what he had done. For the first time, I used that rage for good and shot at Prime" The crowd of clones gasped.</p>
<p>"But it was all for not as he took over my body and tried to finish what he started. He made me hurt the one I cared for the most. He made me continue the destruction. He made me fight for the wrong. That is until the child who I once decided to give a little mercy to, gave that mercy back to me", He smiled brightly, surprising most of the crowd of Etherians as they thought they would see such a genuine smile from the former warlord. "The memory of our first interaction came back, but when my lab partner held on to me, all the memories of her flooded me like a wave and I can now happily say, I am Hordak and I defied Horde Primes will and legacy and I will let myself feel happy"</p>
<p>There were silence and then some of both crowds cheered or gave a clap. Entrapta couldn't help herself and brought him to an embrace, both already forgetting the break down he had this morning. When the crowd calmed down Entrapta started to speak, "I know this might not be enough for you, but after the festivities and if the other princess would allow it after your judgement, I welcome any and all clones to my kingdom and I give you a promise that I will do my hardest to protect all of you, your new experiences and your new emotions here on Etheria."</p>
<p>The clones seemed to show that they like this compromise as she finished, "Right now I will start making robots in case your judgement is good and send them to every single town to lead  you to my kingdom. Right now, feast and experience! I have been Entrapta and I can't wait to meet you all" Bow nodded and turned off the projected broadcast and with that Hordak and Entrapta had started something new within Etheria. A new understanding of each clone and knowing their emotions are going to be well protected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A name for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entrapta helped Bow and the princess on sending out broadcasts for their specific kingdoms and instructions on how to tune into the trials through the pillars. Hordak helped where he could, but he didn't need to help as it only takes two to three to work on broadcasting such things. He wanted to spend time with Entrapta, but they both decided it was good for him to talk to his brothers with Emily by his side in case she needed to rush him over to Entrapta. The crowd of Etherians thinned out as they began their morning duties and leaving the clones where they sat when they listened to Hordak and Entrapta.</p><p>One caught glimpse of Hordak and rushed towards his side and grabbed his hand. Hordak wanted to pull back until the clone shook his hand furiously, almost pulling his whole arm out of his socket. "Brother Hordak! I am wrong hordak! It is marvelous to finally be able to meet you and get to bask in your presence!", the clone smiled. When wrong Hordak let go, Hordak was sure that he was about to fall to the ground on how dizzy got, but had Emily to balance him. "H-Hello", Hordak cleared his throat and looked at him, "You are still going by that silly nickname?"</p><p>W.H. cocked his head and asked him for him to elaborate. "I chose that name for people to fear me when it is said, but now I use it to be my own individual. Do you not want one as well?", he asked curiously. The clone gasped happily and turned to the crowd of clones and yelled for all of them to hear, "Brothers! Brother Hordak says that we can have our own individual names!" They all looked at each other in hushed murmurs and turned back to Hordak as one asked, 'But for what purpose?"  Hordak tapped his chin, trying to find his words that would make them all understand.</p><p>"I understand now, that there would be no reason for us to have names when we were all were under Horde prime. Only Horde prime had such honor for a name and we were the only ones living under him so there was no point for names as we called each other 'brothers'. Though there is no need for that as we have been liberated, we can find out about ourselves, claim new identities for our own and I hope that you all can be individual beings to find what is right for you and to start by giving yourself your own names."</p><p>Many clones nodded, others confused, but overall understood they could name their selves to make them... different from each other. One clone asked from the back of the crowd, "But how do we choose a name?" Hordak hummed, "That is a difficult question, it took time for me to think about my name, but I tried taking things that were dear for me back when I first chose and stemmed it from there. Some names are easier to find that feels right for them while others will not be able to come up with a single idea"</p><p>"Ahem", someone piped up behind Hordak and when he whipped around there was Adora. "Sh- Adora, what can I do for you?", Hordak stood tall and attentive for her out of respect since she did save him. "I think I might be able to help out a bit with naming if it isn't a problem", She awkwardly smiled. Hordak nodded and slightly bowed to her, "If it is not too much trouble, your help will be much appreciated." Adora smiled more sincerely as she turned towards the crowd of clones and felt the weight of all eyes on her.</p><p>Adora calmed herself down and stood tall and began, "My name is Adora, from what my guardian had said when I was younger, my name derived from the word adoration as many seem to 'adore' me when I was an infant" Hordak remembered telling Shadow weaver something of her naming Adora something nice and for once he was glad he let her make that decision since he doubt that he would have come up with something better. He felt a presence by his side and was startle to see Catra by his side and he gave out a small yelp.</p><p>She snorted by his reaction as he quickly gained back his posture with the help of Emily and put back his attention towards Adora. "Names can come from any where and sometimes you don't have to find the perfect name to make it feels like yours. There are some who have similar names to each other yet can mean something different for the two. Heck if you don't like the first name you are given, you can change it as many times as you want and it will be your decision, not from someone else", Adora's smile grew even more.</p><p>There was some happy chattering with one another and Wrong Hordak piped up, "Then I have decided my name!" This surprised the three with their own names as they put their attention to the excited clone. "I would like to be named Kadroh! A reversal of the greatest brother!", His smile shone so bright that it was quiet blinding for many. Catra had to hold on Emily to try to hold on to her snickering and Adora had to suppress the same as she didn't want to make 'Kadroh' feel bad on his new name.</p><p>Hordak on the other hand, his heart melted at his enthusiasm and then decided that he would keep this one close to him and Entrapta as a dear part of them. He clasped onto Kadrohs' shoulder and gave a weak smile, "Thank you for that honor... Kadroh" Tears build up on Kadrohs' eyes as he brought his arms close to him and said, "No, thank you Brother for what you are doing for us” With swift motion, Kardroh hugged Hordak which surprised him emotionally and shocked him in place even when he pulled him away.</p><p>Kadroh and Adora put their attention to the clones to give them ideas and inspirations for their names, but Hordak couldn't handle being there any more after that. He was shaken as he was only use to Entraptas' touch and that scared him. He looked for Entrapta, but she was still broadcasting the princesses messages and he didn't want to disturb them. Emily noticed this and stood by his side and aided him as she could. "Take me to a secluded space please", Hordak let out a shaky whisper. Emily beeped affirmatively and moved him away from the gaze of others and hid him behind a tree and a couple of bushes.</p><p>Until he sat down trembling did he noticed that Catra had followed them. She had a face of concern that he wouldn't be able to get angry at as she saw him in worse state than this. "Hordak?", Catra asked, wanting some explanation on why he was acting like Horde Prime had come back from the dead. He shook his head furiously, not wanting to explain as he brought his knees towards him and took in deep breaths. Yet he felt Catra sit next to him, but not close enough to touch him and looked away when he brought his head towards her.</p><p>"...I don't know what's wrong, but...I'll keep an eye out for you in case if some one comes close", she said. He then remembered the first day he found her. She was in a box, cold and alone and only smiled when she was given a name from Adora. Adora had been right that a name could make things feel right for people and Catra was one of many to prove it. All he could give was a shaky, "thank you" as he put his head back down as he did his best to calm himself down. Catra looked back at him in a bit of surprise, but it was alright for her as she wanted to give back to him after hearing his story and how much she hurt him.</p><p>Maybe he will get better for the future of clones and especially Entrapta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The ride to Brightmoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After grueling hours of broadcasting every single princess and having some technical troubles in between, Entrapta was finished helping and started to head where the clones were. They were seemingly getting happier and chattering with each other about names and some were given name tags with the names they chose from, some raging from Sol to Teddy. Adora and Kadroh, now with his own name tag with his new name, waved her over when they saw her bounding towards them. 'Hey you got your name now! Kadroh! That sounds nice", she grinned when she got near them.</p><p>Kadroh beamed towards her and gave a thanks, but turned confused. "Is brother Hordak not with you?", he asked as he looked around. "Oh yeah where did he go?", Adora asked looking around with him. Entrapta felt worry rising in her as she lifted herself up with her hair to get a better view when she saw Catra putting a finger to her lips and motioning for her to come towards her. When the other two weren't looking, Entrapta rushed towards the bush to see Hordak looking tired, resting against Emily and Catra sitting near by.</p><p>"Hordak!", she whispered yelled and brought him to a hug which he gratefully accepted. "What happened? Did you have another breakdown?", she asked in a hushed tone. He nodded, "Yes, but Emily brought me here to calm down and Catra came to watch over me" Entrapta turned to Catra and smiled, surprising the cat and making her turn her away. "It was nothing. I'm going to see how Adora is dealing with all the clones", she said rushed and walked away from them. Entrapta faced Hordak when she was out of their sight and held his cheek.</p><p>He leaned into her hand with a soft smile and closed his eyes. Yes, it was clear now that her touch was the only one he would ever want from a living being, but he knew he wouldn't be able to not come in to contact with others, but right now he will be in the bliss of her touch. "What do you want to do now Hordak?", she asked him with a smile not being able to leave her face. "What ever you want to do, I just want to be near you", he whispered and finally opened his eyes to her, a small blush appeared when he saw how close they were to each other.</p><p>"Well first, has your pain come back?", she asked and furrowed her brows in concern for him. "Horde prime made a drink for me to handle the pain, but I doubt I will last long without it, but right now I feel fine", he explained. Entrapta smiled, "Well let's go into my tent and I'll show you what I've been making for you for when your pain comes back" She lifted him up with her hair and held his hand once he safely planted both his feet on the ground. "You can come too Emily if you want, but you can go with Scorpia", Entrapta faced her robot.</p><p>Emily beeped happily as she rolled towards her second closest Etherian. Entrapta just shrugged and went towards their now shared tent. When inside, Entrapta sat him down and brought out a table in what seemed like a spine and loose collar with what seemed like a replica of his old crystal with the same writing. 'It's still a work in progress, but I'm making you a suit that can be easily be worn with anything as it can spring out a nervous system of sorts when connected to the user and can fit nicely with out being seen no matter what you're wearing", She explained, happily pressing a small button on the collars' center and out came out thousand barely visible cables from the spine.</p><p>Hordak looked over it in amazement and a small smile formed when he noticed how much work she put into it. "You never cease to amaze me, Entrapta. When I think I have seen your best work yet, you some how bring even better creations than the last. Thank you for doing your best, even for me", Hordak complimented. Entrapta grinned and wrapped her arms around his head and pressed him against her chest. She squealed, "Anything for the greatest lab partner in the Universe" Hordak blushed and hugged her back. 'T-There is probably someone better than me out there", he tried to hide his face from her.</p><p>Entrapta brought her hands to his face and made him face her. "To me, there will never be a better lab partner than you. Even if there is a better scientist out in the vast universe, I would rather have you than them", She said in the most serious tone she could muster. His blush grew even more and brought her closer to him and tried to hide the fact that he would be passing out from the heat of his face if it weren't for him trying to calm himself down. "Oops sorry", they heard a voice call from the tents opening.</p><p>They both turned, still in each others arms, to see Glimmer by the entrance of their tent, looking away from what was obviously a private moment. "Oh hey Glimmer! I was just showing something to Hordak", Entrapta let go of Hordak but brought his hand to hers to keep in physical contact with him. Glimmer coughed to side before composing herself and said, "We'll be heading out to Bright moon by nightfall and we're going to have the clones partner up with one other so they don't feel alone during travel if we have to put them in different vehicles, but um... Kadroh wanted to partner with you Hordak"</p><p>"Me?", Hordak asked. "Well," Glimmer rubbed her neck and continue, "All of the clones wanted to partner up with you, but I don't think we have the means of transporting all of you in one single transportation. Plus Kadroh seemed the most desperate to get close to you." Hordak hummed and put his hand to his chin as he started to think out loud, "They probably still have questions for me, but to have them all in one place can be troublesome. Even under prime, unless if it was an emergency or attack, most clones only join in groups of two to three because of the hassle organizing a 'perfect' travel. So I think it would be best for me to join Kadroh"</p><p>"And!", Entrapta piped up, "You can have some clones with you in the same transportation and I can give other vehicles that have clones communication pads to tune in!" She looked at Glimmer and asked, "Is that alright?" Glimmer hummed and nodded, " I think the other princesses would be okay with that, I'll check in with them of what they think, but I doubt they will say no" "Alright if that's out of the way-"Glimmer cut her off, "Um actually, Hordak when we get to bright moon we will have to put you in a 'Cell' with Kadroh"</p><p>"Oh yes... it might be a bit tight for Kadroh and I if we were to share a cell", he mumbled. "Oh don't worry! Scorpia told me that their 'Cells' were actually just huge bedrooms guarded by Bright moon soldiers!", Entrapta grinned. Glimmer sighed, "Yeah that's what all our 'prisoners' say about it" Hordak let out a small oh and nodded, "I was willing to obliged with twice the worse than that, but thank you. It will be... an experience" Glimmer sighed again, "That's all I'm really here for, just pack up for tonight so we can arrive by mid-day tomorrow, Entrapta"</p><p>Entrapta nodded and waved a goodbye to Glimmer as she left, "Bye Glimmer!" She faced Hordak and hugged him again. He was surprised by this, but didn't deny it and returned the affection towards her before helping her pack up her equipment.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>By nightfall, many were ready to head out and the vehicle Entrapta, Hordak and Kadroh entered was joined by the princesses, Catra, bow and another two clones. Hordak and the rest, besides Entrapta and the clones, knew that it was going to be an awkward ride as they all sat down. Yet, the other clones seemed to be happy in the presence of Hordak, nervously trying to think of a way to start conversation. Besides Kadroh, the other clones had their names on their name tag, one reading Cyrus and the other Badar with both neat writing.</p><p>After the vehicle jolted to life and started to move, Cyrus took initiative and started to talk to Hordak, "Um hello brother! I am Cyrus and in this is my 'riding buddy' Badar" Badar gave a small bow with a nervous smile on his face. Hordak bowed back and said, "It is good to meet you, Cryus and Badar" Their smiles grew genuine when they heard their name said back to them. "Um yes, um, although we heard it was alright to talk to you, is it alright to ask you a couple of questions?", Cyrus continued shyly.</p><p>"Of course", Hordak smiled and turned to Entrapta and asked, "Can we connect with the others right now?" Entrapta grinned and got out a data pad and started to pull up an application that had many small boxes with each showing the clones in different vehicles. "Yup! Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait", Entrapta waved and used her hair to extended it to show Hordak and the others and their box fix itself in the center. The clones gave their greetings, nervously looking at the box Hordak was in, waiting for someone to start.</p><p>When no one started to ask things, the situation seemed to get awkward. The clones had so many questions to ask, yet they couldn't get anything in mind since they are still on the high on the joy of getting their own names. Scorpia could see this from a mile away and moved closer to Entrapta and asked in her best impression of a clone, "How are you feeling right now?" The four clones looked at her surprised, but Hordak gave a small smile before looking at the meeting of clones and said, "I am proud to see so many with their own names, how do you all feel right now?"</p><p>Their chattering started and some wrote in the chat box, but Hordak was pleased on hearing and just listened to their conversation. His ears perked up when he heard someone say, "I am a bit anxious on how we will be judged when on trial" Hordak put his hand up and slowly their chatting came to a stop. "Are you all nervous of what is going to happen to you when you get judged?", he asked. Some mumbled a yes, nodded, or didn't speak their mind. A sad look crept on to his face as he looked for Glimmer in the vehicle.</p><p>She tensed with his look and trembled a bit when he asked, "Princess Glimmer can you come here a bit?" Yet she nodded, not ready to back down to her fear of him and see what he wanted. He asked Entrapta to face the pad towards glimmer and the rest of the princess. Glimmer tensed even more before Hordak asked, "Will you be able to give a fair trial for them?" She let down her shoulders and looked puzzled and said, "Of course, we will have time to defend yourself and given your circumstance", she turned to the other princesses, " we will give you a fair sentence"</p><p>The clones all gave small cheers and bright smiles as they looked at their 'riding buddy' in happiness. The princesses couldn't help to smile back at their excitement and Glimmer went back to her seat. The clones continued to ask things with Entrapta and Scorpia chipping in with some of their own advice and remarks. Before long, Entrapta was falling asleep and Hordak had to stop their meeting and would be continued another time. Entrapta tucked her data pad away and leaned towards Hordaks' shoulder and sighed happily and hugged him with her hair before drifting off to sleep.</p><p>Scorpia, Perfuma, Bow and Adora let out an aw while the others looked confused on what was happening. Hordak blushed a little, but then realized he didn't care what they think as he put his head on top of hers. Before drifting off to sleep, Kadroh laid his head on his other shoulder with a soft smile. The other two clones leaned into each other and fell asleep with the sound of the vehicle as their white noise, holding their hands together. The princesses smiled at them and Hordak could only think that he would want more moments like these.</p><p>Yet the dream he had ruined the experience he had. The princesses was raised high above him on a judging panel, looking down at him like a roach. He dropped to the floor in fear as the princesses said in union, "DEATH" They disappeared and he was surrounded by the screams and crying of Entrapta, the whispers of his brothers he couldn't quiet hear, and Horde prime finally cut the silence with a loud</p><p>WORTHLESS</p><p>Hordak jolted awake and took deep breaths as he looked at his surroundings. Everyone was sleeping and leaning with each other, not a care in the universe. Hordak looked down to Entrapta who was letting out small snores and realized, this might not last as he was the one who created the mess that almost destroyed her planet. He was surely to be sentenced to death and he knew he would not have that much time with Entrapta, so he began planning his last days with Entrapta, making sure that she will remember him well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rooms and Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering the kingdom of Bright moon is strange for Hordak as not that long ago, he wanted to destroy it. He held onto Entrapta's hand as they arrived near the gates and waited for all his brothers to come near them. The princess looked over them, with the refugees already inside, ready for needed relaxation before reading themselves for the upcoming trials for those from the fright zone and all of the clones. "Alright does everyone have their riding buddy with them?!", Glimmer called out. Kadroh raised his hand with Hordak as well as many others doing the same with their respective buddies.</p><p>"Alright, um", Glimmer scratched her head, "This might be harder to plan out." Bow whispered something in her ear and she nodded as she motioned for her guards top move forward. "Alright there are nine different sections in the castle, we will split all of you between them that will be monitor by a princess that you can seek guidance from. You and your buddy with follow a group that is based on how many of you there are that is led my one of my guards and will be led to your share bedroom. Any questions?", Glimmer asked. Immediately almost all the hands rose up and Glimmer sighed and looked around and pointed at a clone named Cato.</p><p>"Can my 'riding buddy' and I be close to brother Hordaks' cell?", he asked nervously. Soon the other clones echoed the same thing, wanting to be close to the brother who had more experience with new experiences. Hordak felt a warmth inside him that made him happy that he was so trusted that his brothers wanted to be around him, but a nervousness pinged in stomach as he doesn't want to handle all of them, it felt wrong for him to steer his brothers in the right direction. He didn't know what he would steer them towards and would rather have someone else take the wheel.</p><p>Glimmer sighed again and looked for help from the other princess to handle the situation. Adora stepped forward and said, "Well we can't really have all of you in the same section, the castle may be big, but not that big. For now, those who were in the same vehicle as Hordak or was in the vehicle behind will be allowed to be near Hordak and Kadroh. Got it?" The clones hesitated a bit and nodded, not knowing how else to respond since it wasn't their choice on how they were going to be handled before their trials.</p><p>"Okay, first to introduce the princesses as I doubt many of you really got to know them. Correct?", Bow asked. The clones nodded waiting to see which group Hordak would be put in, but Hordak knew he wouldn't leave Entrapta's side. Each princesses introduce themselves, what kingdom they came from and a little bit about themselves. It felt a bit embarrassing to Hordak that he was barely learning some of the princesses name so late, but it was better now than never. Soon they were divided to somewhat equal groups under each princesses and when they were about to categorize Hordak and Kadroh, Hordak stopped them by saying, "I'm staying with Entrapta."</p><p>"Well you really d-", Glimmer was cut off by Entrapta, "Yup! I want to be with my lab partner" Glimmer sighed once again, feeling like she was aging by the moment and nodded, "Alright Kadroh and Hordak with Entrapta's group" Soon enough, the nine groups were led by a guard and a princess and started to walk down the hallways. It felt nerving for Hordak to be inside what was once his enemies castle with them still being inside to the point he felt nervous again and gripped his hand tighter against Entraptas'.</p><p>He felt Entrapta squeeze back and looked down her and there she was with her beautiful smile, looking up to him and he knew that he was going to be alright. Each pair of clones were put into a room and finally they made it to Kadrohs and Hordaks' room where like the others, there were two guards by the sides of the doors. "Princess Entrapta, we can't really allow you to stay inside with these two", One of the guards spoke up when she tried to enter with her favorite clones. Entrapta pouted, "Are you sure? I mean I could alway-" The other guard interrupted, "Queen Glimmers orders for the princesses not to get too close before the trails"</p><p>Entrapta huffed," Alright, can I at least hug them?" The guards looked at each other, to Hordak and Kadroh and back again to Entrapta and nodded. Entrapta grinned and brought Kadroh to a hug which he was confused about. Hordak felt a pang of something new, but he knew he would figure it out later. "What is this thing you are doing that feels nice?", Kadroh asked. "Oh its called a hug! It can be shared with a loved one to give greetings, goodbyes or to share a moment together. I really don't like doing this, but I don't know when I will see you again with all that's going on ", Entrapta explained.</p><p>Kadroh grinned, "I like hugs" Entrapta turned to Hordak and hugged him tightly which he greatly returned with a soft smile on lips and closed his eyes to remember how it felt. It lasted longer than Kadroh's hug and when they parted, Entrapta looked to the side with a small blush before leaving a kiss on his cheek and rushed off. "Hope to see you soon!", She waved as the guards, who were puzzled with what they saw, closed the doors. Hordak held his cheek where he still felt the lingering kiss, with his face heating up badly.</p><p>Kadroh cocked his head in confusion, "Brother what did she do to make you have such a reaction?" Hordak looked at his brother and tried to find his words to explain what just happened, but he couldn't seem to form words. He had seen his soldiers kiss before as signs of platonic affection, but more often than not it was a 'romantic' expression. Though, why would Entrapta see him in any type of romantic way was absolutely mad for him, he instead took it as a platonic affection since they were close as... friends. Yes, friends.</p><p>"Brother?', Kadroh asked again. Hordak cleared his voice, "That was a kiss. Usually it means a romantic intent, the most common place to receive one would be on... the lips. Though when it is on other places such as the cheek and forehead, it could mean more of a platonic intent as adoration or care for the other" Hordak had to sit down before he would have to pass out, letting Kadroh ramble on how he was fascinated on how Etherians had so many ways of showing how they appreciate each other. He couldn't let go his cheek, trying to think that it was merely platonic, but the romantic intent that it could have meant couldn't leave his mind.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Queen glimmer had checked in with them, possibly wanting to face Hordak herself, telling them that the clones trial would be in six days and for Hordak, a day after so they had time to build their case. Of course they will get outside resources to defend themselves, even having a chance of getting a lawyer to help out. Though, Hordak had no intention to build a case for himself as he was ready for death and was getting ready for plans with Entrapta for her to remember her by. Those thoughts had to put on hold for now as his joint pain had returned almost full force before turning to bed.</p><p>Hordak was gripping on the single pillow, giving most of his pillows to Kadroh as he thought he didn't need them for himself, now regretting giving away the soft clouds as it could have helped him with his joint pains. Not much help, but enough that he could maybe had ignore his pain to fall asleep. If it weren't for the fact the Kadroh was still new to him and that he was asleep, he would have asked to get enough pillows to put under his major joints. Hordak sighed as he turned to ceiling, slowly so not to hurt himself more.</p><p>His ears perked up when he heard the click of a window opening and soon it sliding open. "Hordak!", he heard a loud whisper call out. Hordak smiled a bit and with a bit of a struggle he raised his hand to show he was awake. He heard Entraptas' hair carry herself inside and move towards where he was sleeping and he looked up to her to see Entrapta in light clothing. She wore a nightgown with long sleeves that showed he scarred hands and socks that reached to the knees. Hordak blushed, remembering what had happened earlier today.</p><p>She had a couple of pillows and another blanket with her, seemingly ready to sleep next to him. "I'm going to join you okay?", Entrapta much more said than asked as she started to put pillows to comfort both of them. Hordak sighed happily as he put his arm around a pillow, some help on at least one joint before remembering that Entrapta was there with him. Entrapta laid next to him, snuggling near him and just smiled up to him and went to reach for his hand. He let her do what she wanted, but not without a small blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"How are you feeling?", She whispered. "Better now that you are here with me. Things feel calmer with you around", He softly smiled. Entrapta grinned even more as she got closer to him. He winced as he tried to get a better position for her to get comfortable with him. She noticed this and looked worriedly to him and asked, "Is the pain back?" "Not important for n-", Hordak started before being shushed by her hair. "Tell the truth", she pouted. Hordak sighed and closed his eyes before nodding.</p><p>"That is why I was not asleep when you arrived, but no need to worry, the pillow you gave me helps me a bit", Hordak explained. "Pillows help you?", She asked. Hordak hummed, "If I put them under my joints, it helps relieve them a bit. Not putting away the pain, but eases it" Entrapta sat up and grinned. "I'm bringing you more pillows!", She whispered shouted before bolting through the window before Hordak could argue. Hordak felt that lonely feeling he didn't realize he had before Entrapta was with him, even though Kadroh was near by.</p><p>Little by little, Entrapta brought pillows and ignoring the resistance of Hordak saying that he could do it himself, set pillows underneath him to get comfortable. His pain what still bad, though he was use to it, but now it was getting better to the point that he was slowly falling asleep. During, one of Entraptas trips back with pillows, she had asked something he couldn't quiet comprehend with his sleepiness. Though what ever she said, he nodded, letting her do what ever she pleased before drifting off to sleep.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Queen Glimmer!", A guard crashed through the war room filled with barely waking princesses and their respective partners except Entrapta who was most likely doing something techy. Glimmer groaned after taking a sip of her coffee and asked, "What happen now?" "Many clones are gone from their Cells!", The guard yelled and all the princess now were wide awake.</p><p>The castle was in chaos, looking for clones in different room before coming to Hordak and Kadrohs shared room. The guards in front looked puzzled when they saw so many princesses and guards before opening the door when they saw the panic in their eyes. Though all their panic stopped when they entered the room with an unexpected surprise.</p><p>Both beds were pushed together and pillows were stacked high on them and strewn about the room. On the beds, there were many clones, holding on to each other as they slept and chirped happily in each others presence. The floor was the same as the bed with many limbs, blankets and pillows intertwined with each other. Back on the bed, they saw Entrapta looking at her data pad with her hair while hugging who they presume is Hordak who was chirping happily and on the other side, Kadroh seemed to hold on to both her and Hordaks hand . They all seemed to be in the definition of comfort with each other.</p><p>Entrapta looked up from her data pad and put a finger to her lips to silence them from saying anything and just waved at them with her other hand. Slowly, Glimmer closed the doors and turned back to the other surprised princesses before saying, "What the fuck" Many of the more up beat members couldn't hold in their aws and others were just too tired to deal with what they just saw. They all headed back to the war room to get breakfast and something to make them understand what they just saw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day one: Adora and Catra (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All parts of him felt a bit heavy. He was used to feeling heaviness of his joints, but the pressure seemed to be even heavier and even more painful. Did his pain get even worse after being or leaving prime? Did Horde prime want him to suffer even more if he ever left or disobey him again? Oh how he wished that Entrapta could finish his new armor, but he knew that he would have to be patient for her as she wanted to make him feel comfortable. Then he felt movement on top of him-wait movement?</p><p>Hordak snapped his eyes open and looked at his body to see at least three different clones holding on to him, another which he assumed to be Kadroh was holding his hand and Entrapta was trying to move the clones. Entrapta saw him awake and whispered, "Morning Hordak!" Though she whispered, the clones stirred awake around them and by then he saw that his cell was filled with his brothers also wake up. There was a chorus of yawns from the clones as they start to sit up and the ones on his bed got off him and relief washed over his joints.</p><p>'Oh great you're all awake!", Entrapta stood at the only place that wasn't filled with clones and continued, "You guys gotta go back now! " They all yawned and chirped in agreement as they grabbed their respective buddy, pillows and blankets and filed out of the room. Puzzled group of guards who were ready to come and get the clones back to their 'cells' were outside and just slowly showed back the tired clones to their respective places. Hordak looked up to Entrapta puzzled when the door was closed and asked, "What were they doing here?"</p><p>Entrapta looked at him confused, "I asked you if they could come here. I was taking pillows from all over and the clones asked if they could join us? You said yes?' Hordak thought for a moment and remembered that he could vaguely heard her ask something and perhaps it was that. He was about to say something until he heard a small yawn and Kadrohs' head pop up from the pile of pillows and gave a small smiled at the two, "Good morning brother and sister" "Morning Kadroh! You sleep well?", Entrapta asked.</p><p>Kadroh nodded and sat up and stretched, asking "What are those fluff filled fabrics? They were wonderful to fall asleep on" Hordak tuned out a bit on Entrapta explaining what pillows were as he laid back down on the pillows as his pain came stronger before. He let out a small groan as he tried to adjust a bit and the uniform he still wore limited him to get more comfortable. Hordak felt Entrapta softly touch him and when he looked up to see a worried look on her as she asked, "Is it getting worse?"</p><p>He hummed, "Not as bad as past experiences, but my clothing does limit me from lessening the pain." Kadroh looked worried and asked, "Is something the matter brother?" Hordak waved his hand to dismiss the question, but winced as he felt his arm creak with just the slightest of movement. "Can I tell him Hordak?", Entrapa asked, a soft look on her when she noticed that he hissed through his teeth, worrying Kadroh even more. Hordak sighed, nodded and looked away as Entrapta started to explain to Kadroh.</p><p>"Hordak is in a lot of pain due to him not being optimally built to be a 'regular' clones", Entrapta rolled her eyes to that, "He doesn't have a high functioning body and that leads him to muscle and joint pain. Due to his deteriorating process, he needs an armor to help him to even feel a bit of comfort, which I'm currently working on a new and improved armor to create more comfort for him right now" Kadroh seemed to understand, but that made him more worried for him and gently took Hordaks hand and said, "Oh brother, you must be suffering so much after leaving Prime. You were taking our usual cocktail fluids that would have helped you correct?"</p><p>Hordak nodded and sighed, "I do not wish to go back to that as I do not want to be dependent on it. Though I wish I could get of thes- " He was cut off with a knock and Entrapta yelled out, 'Come in!" A guard entered and cleared their throat before saying, "I have brought clothing for the clones to change in" Entrapta bounded over to the guard, making the guard yelp with the sudden movement and quickly gave the stack of clothing to her. "Thank you!", Entrapta grinned and closed the door behind the guard and returned to Hordak and Kadroh.</p><p>Entrapta organized the clothes that would both suit them and put them in front of the respective clone. "Kadroh, do you think you can help Hordak into these?", Entrapta asked. "Entrapta I do not nee-", Hordak was cut off with a lock of Entrapta's hair shushing him. "You do need help and that's no bad, okay?", Entrapta looked straight in Hordak's eyes and Hordak could just sigh again and nodded. Entrapta looked at Kadroh who smiled and nodded as well, ready to help his brother. Entrapta grinned, "Great! I'm going to change myself, I'll be back!" Before any one else could say another word, Entrapta threw herself out the window and climbed to her room.</p><p>                                   -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>With a bit of a struggle and some major points of pain, the two brothers finally changed into what they were offered by the guard. Kadroh wore a soft pink tunic that had geometric pattern, navy pants,white socks and pink slip on shoes. Hordak wore a dark purple turtle neck, a long brown skirt with slits on the side, gray socks and slip on black shoes. This was a great improvement for Hordak as he could stretched a bit as he didn't want to spend the whole day in bed, looking 'weak', which if he told Entrapta she would have surely sat him down and make him say something nice about himself.</p><p>Though he did sit at the edge of the bed as there was not much for the two to do in their cell. That is until they heard a knock from the door. 'Proceed", Hordak called out and entered Adora and Catra. 'Oh hey! Great you're both changed. Uhh, I thought Entrapta would be here with you two", Adora looked around the room. "She must be still changing, she has a preference for clothing as some fabrics makes her uncomfortable, so it might take her some time before she comes out", Hordak explained. </p><p>"Oh, okay well we have to bring you in for breakfast since you are a clone of interest, oh and of course we will bring you too Kadroh', Adora smiled at the two. Kadroh grinned, "Oh wondrous joy! I can eat with my brother and sisters on our first day of our stay!" Hordak couldn't help to show a small smile before turning back to them, "Before that, can I request if one of you check on Entrapta? She might not be aware of the passing of time and might take a long time before eating" "I can go", Catra bluntly said before Adora could respond to him. Adora and Hordak seemed surprised, but Hordak is getting use to the surprises after Horde prime dying.</p><p>Although Catra had done him and Entrapta wrong, he could see she was changing and can forgive her since Entrapta had forgiven her already. Hordak slightly bowed and thanked her before standing up slowly with the support of Kadroh. "I''l go get her right, I'll see you soon", Catra smiled at Adora and kissed her on the cheek before going to Entrapta's guest room. "See you there!', Adora grinned before leading the two to get breakfast with the other clones.</p><p>                                      -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Why did I volunteer for this?", Catra mumbled to herself. She hadn't been inside of Bright moons' castle before, so why did she think she could navigate through the halls to find some else. She finally gave in and asked a guard for directions to guest bedrooms that weren't considered cells. Catra found the one Entrapta was in and knocked before hearing a loud, "Come in!"</p><p>"Hey are you fin-", Catra choked on her words as she saw Entraptas back when he was putting on a tank top. On the center of her back was burnt ripple of skin where Catra knew was where she shocked her. She couldn't stop trembling as she recalled how much pain and most likely suffering she brought upon Entrapta when she made the decision to ignore her warnings and threw her to beast island. Catra just couldn't stop staring at her back even when Entrapta turned her head towards her, asking what was wrong.</p><p>"How could you forgive me so easily", Catra whispered so softly Entrapta couldn't hear her. Entrapta walked towards her, confused and worried and called out her name questioningly. Catra just looked her in the eyes and whispered, "Entrapta... I-I'm sorry" Entraptas' eyes softened and gave her a soft smile as she patted the top of Catras' head, "Hey, I already forgiven you, remembered. Catra shook her head, surprised by the tears starting to drip down and slowly held on the lock of hair that patted her.</p><p>"I did you so much harm, how could you forgive me if I can't forgive myself for doing that to you", Catra cried softly. Entrapta took Catra by surprise as she lifted her head up with her hands. Tears threaten to escape her eyes as she smiled at Catra and wiped away the younger ones eyes. "I can forgive you because you saw what you did was wrong. I can forgive you because you try to be better for others and me than you were before. I can forgive you because you see your mistakes and you try to fix them", Entrapta smiled.</p><p>Catra leaned to her touch and smiled as her tears slowly came to a stop. "Better?", Entrapta asked. "Better", Catra sighed as Entrapta retreated her hands. "Now, what can I do for you?", Entrapta asked as she wiped her tears away from her eyes. Catra cleared her voice before she continued, "Um, right Hordak wanted me to bring you to breakfast cause he thought that you would take a while changing" "Oh, yeah! I had to choose quickly to see him again!", Entrapta snapped back to the clothes on the bed and rushed to put on the clothing.</p><p>Catra leaned back on the wall near the entrance and closed her eyes to give Entrapta at least a bit of privacy. "Okay I'm ready to go!", Entrapta yelled and catra opened her eyes to see Entrapta in her usual overalls, a grey tank top underneath, a dark navy shirt that gave her the signature boob window, black long gloves that were less bulky than her usual gloves, and black boots. Catra smiled and opened the door and said, "Come on, they're waiting to have breakfast with us", Entrapta grinned and bounced out the door with Catra trailing behind her.</p><p>                                      -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Hordak are you okay?", Adora asked, looking at the former worriedly. "What ever can you mean, Adora?", Hordak asked before hunching over a bit from a pain and almost doubled over due to the sudden movement. Kadroh helped him up slowly with a worried look and Hordak blushed a bit from the obvious answer to his question. A moment of awkward silence washed over the three before Hordak said, "I am not really alright, but I have felt worse so you do not have to worry about me Adora"</p><p>Adroa frowned when he wouldn't look her in the eyes and close to him. "Hordak", She said. Hordak turned away from her. "Hordak look at me", Adora sighed. Hordak held on to Kadroh as he walked behind him, hiding away from Adora. "Oh for the love of-", Adora walked behind Kadroh and Hordak moved in front of him. Soon they were going circles around Kadroh, making the bystander dizzy from them running around in circles until he stopped both of them in their tracks. "Brother! Sister! Please stop and talk!"</p><p>Hordak and Adora looked up to the dizzy clone and then each other and just laugh. "Apologies Kadroh, I really did not mean to do that and worry you both", Hordak sighed. "Hordak i think you worry people more if you try to deny things that are obviously happening", Adora explained. Hordak shook his head, "I am not someone should worry ab-" "You are!", Kadroh and Adora said in union as they grabbed him by the sides of his arms. Hordak flinched from sudden contact and pressure of their holds and they immediately let go when they saw him in pain.</p><p>They immediately began apologizing, hands were waving around as they didn't know what to do with them. Hordak smiled at the two and let out a slow chuckle, "Thank you, although I do not know why you worry I... appreciate your concern" The two stopped and smiled at him and Adora slowly grabbed a hold of him so he could get use to her touch and her help. "Thank you", Hordak sighed as leaned a bit of his weight on her and Kadroh went on his other side and helped him as well. Hordak knew that he would have to get use to others help, even if he didn't want it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll put the next chapter tomorrow cause this one is a bit long already, sorry about that!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day one: Adora and Catra (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that this took a little longer than expected!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking inside what seemed to be a make shift dining hall, the chatter that could be heard through the door silenced a bit when Hordak walked through the door with Kadroh and Adora by his side. Hordak looked towards the ground and just let Adora and Kadroh lead him where ever, not wanting to face others at the moment. Though when he was sat down he was horrified when he looked up and saw that he sat with other princesses and a bit far from other clones. He only remembered then that Adora said that he was a clone of interest and he knew that they wouldn't want him so far away.</p><p>He would be tensing up, but the food in front of him confused him more than his fears. His ears twitched in confusion and looked at Adora and asked, "Why are the unprocessed food gigantic?" The princesses who were looked at him with either fear, anger or indifference soon changed to confusion besides Adora who had laughed. 'They're not huge, Entrapta just likes tiny food", She explained as Entrapta burst through the door with Catra behind, now causing all chattering to stop from the surprise from her screaming Hordaks name.</p><p>She bounded over to him, wrapped herself on his back, with her arms around his neck and legs on his waist. He was in so much pain, but could only softly, 'Entrapta you're hurting me" Entrapta squeaked and quickly let go, caressing his shoulders with her hair in worry when getting off him. "I'm sorry! I just got excited!', she apologized and held him softly from behind. He leaned to her touch and smiled when she slithered between him and Adora. Catra finally caught up to the excited bunch and sat next to Glimmer and Adora, smiling at the overjoyed princess. "It's alright, but I do have a question", Hordak began. Entrapta hummed as a plate of tiny foods was laid in front of her and started to munch on them.</p><p>"Why are food so huge?", He asked as he looked at his own plate compared to hers. This cause Entrapta to go on a tangent on how regular food was too big and how tiny foods are easier to process, faster to cook and better to look at. Kadroh was intrigued as well as he munched on his regular sized food as a few others groaned when they all realized that she would not stop until she had brought up data to prove she was right. That is until Adora cleared her throat, "You two should eat before your food grows cold" Entrapta snapped out of her tangent and started munching on her food happily.</p><p>Hordak looked back to his own food and slowly began to eat. Though when everyone else was done, he couldn't finish even half his plate and he looked like he was about to hurl as he held on to the table. He mumbled on how to food was too big and too much to handle in a single sitting even on a day where he would be starving. Entrapta rubbed circles on his back as she brought out data pads and rambling about his new armor as the dining room started to trickle out. All those who were left was him, Entrapta, Kadroh, Catra, Adora and a weird animal Hordak barely took notice of that he would learned to be called "Melog'</p><p>Adora and Catra had already finished eating, but still stayed with the three and listened tiredly to Entraptas ramble. Entrapta only stopped for a moment when she realized that they were still in the dining room. She looked at Adora and Catra confused and asked, "Why are you guys still here?" They both looked at her in confusion and Adora explained, "Entrapta we said that we would take day shifts on looking over Hordak" Entrapta cocked her head, "But I'm not going to leave Hordaks' side any time soon. Having Kadroh here is the metaphorical bow tie on the gift"</p><p>"Entrapta, we have talked about this. Although I doubt Hordak wants to do anything right now, but if he's pushed enough by you he'll do anything for you", Catra explained. Hordak nodded in agreement, but Entrapta still looked confused as she took her data pads and drew up different charts. "Based on my analysis of the  previous days, the silent agreements, the consequences that arise from hurting others and the benefits of following the rules- I don't see why Hordak being with me alone would cause problems!", She tried to explain.</p><p>The three looked at each other, Kadroh still confused on what was going on, and faced Entrapta again. Adora hummed, "Well seeing on how Hordak went against Prime to just save you, don't you think he would do anything for you to be happy?" Entrapta looked down for a moment in thought, looked at Hordak and asked, "You would do things just to keep me happy?" A slight blush appeared on his cheeks before stammering out without thinking, "You are the most important being for me in the universe, so yes I believe so that for you, I would do anything to make you smile"</p><p>Entrapta squealed and wrapped herself and her hair around Hordak, picking them both up from the table. "You're also the most important being to me!", She squealed as she twirled him around, causing him to go painfully red and embarrassed when he heard the two girls snickering and Kadroh awing. When she put him down, he was a bit more dizzy than before and if it weren't for Entrapta, he would have fallen over and embarrass himself even more. Still though Entrapta was still giggling in her giddiness before slowly becoming a bit serious.</p><p>She held onto to Hordak, finally snapping out of his dazed state and softly asked, "You know I'm happy to just be with you right? I love being with with you just like I... love you" There was a fruit that etherians have that is called a tomato, that was what Adora, Catra and Kadroh could explain how Hordak was looking like right then. Now they couldn't help but laugh,even Kadroh could barely hold his giggles. There he was, former warlord, feared leader just by his name alone, and one who could destroy; blushing madly and being held by a short princess who was basically declaring her love to him.</p><p>Though for Hordak, he would stop time if he could hear that from her again. He slowly hugged her back and rested his head on her shoulder, nodded, and whispered, "I... love you too" They both blocked out the laughter and just held on. Not letting go. Not letting each other go now that they understood that they had felt this love, not platonic, but romantic love to each other for quite sometime. The others laughter slowly came to a stop as they noticed that this should have been in more of a private setting and it got more awkward for them for the fact that they were laughing at what was an emotional moment for the two. They moved around in their seats awkwardly until the pair let each other go except their hands.</p><p>The pair looked at the others and a still silence waved over them, making things even more awkward until Melog meowed at the silence. Catra cleared her throat, "So, uh, are you guys like partners now?" They looked confused and Hordak said questioningly, "We're already Lab partners?" Kadroh became confused as well and looked at the two as well, waiting for an explanation on what was going on. "No, um... are you guys 'romantic' partner. Like do you love each other enough to call each other, um, 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' ", Adora tried to explain. Then Hordak was back looking like a tomato and all Entrapta could do was grin when she heard this.</p><p>Entrapta lifted herself with her hair and gave a kiss on his cheek.  Hordak seemed to almost pass out, but stopped himself before he could fall down and composed himself. He cleared his throat and leaned down and set a soft kiss on her cheek. Entrapta looked at them, blushing and having a huge grin, "I think that's a yes"</p><p>                              -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They spent the day with the girls, mostly being in Entraptas guest room who somehow made a mini-lab and already starting to finish Hordaks armor. The two girls laid on each other and Kadroh sat next to them as they read out to news to the two about what was going on around the world. Many had calmed down Clones, found their bodies and started to get them at least mentally ready for them to go to Dryl when Entrapta would send out her robots. They as well told about the private trials of people who were taking advantage of the clone situation or were former fright zone soldiers ready to face their judgement. In brightmoon, the princesses in charge of their own groups of clones were teaching them about moral and laws about Etheria to get ready for their trials. During this, Hordak had helped out with Entrapta to speed up the process and were still holding each others hand, not wanting to let the other go.</p><p>When the day came to a close and Hordak had to go back to his cell with Kadroh due to curfew, they bid fare well to their caretakers of the day and were greeted by guards holding their night time clothes. Giving them a bit of privacy, Entrapta babbled on to the guards as the two clones changed inside their 'cell' about how their armor limited them and how she wished she could give them more of an easier design to move around in. The guards were getting intrigued until she was called in by Kadroh that they were finished changing.</p><p>Kadroh was in a long light green nightgown with soft tight light green pants and was dancing in circles for the nightgown to fly up. Entrapta giggled at his enthusiasm  and turned to Hordak who laid on his bed in a bit of pain after the struggle of changing clothing. He wore a similar nightgown as Kadroh, but was more of a light magenta and wore black sock tights instead of pants. "You both look great!', She complimented as she helped Kadroh twirl around. "Such praise coming from you sister!", Kadroh grinned before sitting down as he was filling a tad dizzy.</p><p>A light blush came upon his face as Entrapta laid next to him and just stared at him lovingly. "I-Is there... something on my face Entrapta?", Hordak asked. She grinned and held the side of his face that wasn't on the bed and said, "Only my love for you" That sent Hordak into stammering mess before Kadroh jumped on to the bed in between them as he felt a bit left out. Kadroh and Entrapta laughed together as they proceeded to make the other jump and Hordak could only chuckle at the two he cared for and feel a bit nauseous as he was moved around crazily.</p><p>They only stopped when Entrapta said, "Well I have to change real quick! I'll be back, but I don't think I'm going to be back in time when you two are falling asleep" "That's alright sister! If I do not see you I bid you a good night!", Kadroh grinned and out through the window Entrapta went again. Kadroh laid on his stomach and turned to face Hordak who was thankful he didn't hurl from the amount of movements the others did the bed. "Brother Hordak, sisters Catra and adora had told me about love", Kadroh began.</p><p>Hordak took a bit to compose himself before asking Kadroh to elaborate. "When you declared your 'love' for each other, I was confused what it meant. They had told me about different loves like the romantic love you and sister Entrapta have, platonic love that 'friends' have and even familial love like we have of each other", Kadroh explained. Hordak gave a small smile to his brother and patted his hair, "That is true that I have familial love for you, but why bring this up?" Kadroh hummed in thought, trying to process his thoughts into words.</p><p>"I believe that I have two of those loves, but the one love I don't think I understand is the romantic love. Do you think you can explain it to me in more detail?", Kadroh asked. Hordak blushed a bit and coughed before proceeding, "Well, personally I have not felt that kind of love until Entrapta, but from what I can understand..." Hordak looked at the ceiling before continuing, "Romantic love is what you feel like when you want to spend moments with the other, grow together physically and emotionally, take a whole new view from them as they try to make you happy as you try for them, and you want to care for them more than any other being in the world and just generally be happy with them as you love them with deepness of your own emotion"</p><p>Kadroh hummed and the two laid in comfortable silence before Kadroh surprised Hordak by asking, "Do you... do you believe I can love someone like that one day?" Hordak looked at Kadroh puzzled, but Kadroh did not want to face him as he didn't know why, but he might have felt embarrassed if he looked at him. Hordak hummed and said, " You might" Finally Kadroh looked at him and Hordak continued, " It might take a while, but you might find the right person for or even persons as maybe one is not enough for you to love and you want to love many as you have so much in your emotions. Even then, you might find out that you don't have romantic love for another. I have seen that in some as they see romantic love as unnecessary or simply do not want to engage with it"</p><p>Hordak painfully turned his body to face Kadroh and finished," If you want to find your true romantic love or loves, you can, but if in the end you don't find one, it is not end for you and perhaps you are going to be okay with that. Who ever you end up with or without, know that your brother is here for you" Kadroh gave a small smile and asked, "May I hug you brother?" Hordak thought for a moment and finally decided it was okay to start with Kadroh to start physically being okay with others touching him.He held out his arms and Kadroh scooched over to him and gave him a warm hug.</p><p>"Thank you brother", Kadroh said after a while of hugging. He got up from the bed and yawned. Kadroh looked back at Hordak and gave him a genuine smile before tucking him in. Hordak huffed, "I can do it myself" 'I know, I just wanted to do this for you", Kadroh explained as he helped Hordak settle pillows under his major joints. "...Thank you...", Hordak mumbled and looked away from Kadroh. Kadrohs' smile seem to grow and before turning of the lights gave a small, "your welcome"</p><p>                              -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The sound of the window opening woke him and smiled when he felt Entrapta lay next to him once more. Hordak turned his head towards her to see her in similar clothing as him, but instead she had a pink nightgown and gray sock tights. She grinned and snuggled with him under the blankets as a blush crept to her face. "You're my boyfriend now...", She whispered excitedly. He blushed and hugged her, "And you're my...'girlfriend' " They laid in each others arms and before saying, "partners is a better phrase"</p><p>They joined in a small laugh before looking at each other. Their blush had increased before Entrapta buried her face in his chest, asking " Did you really mean it when you said you love me?" Hordak sighed and brought her head with his hands and smiled, " I would never lie to you Entrapta. When I lost you I learned how truly I felt about you. I do love you Entrapta and for the rest of the foreseeable future, I will continue to love you" Entrapta held onto a squeal and buried her face in her hands. </p><p>Hordak let her calm down from her emotion and when she looked up to him, there were tears trickling down her face, but he knew they were happy tears as she couldn't stop smiling at him. "Can I... Can I kiss you Hordak?", Entrapta asked in a low whisper. His face glowed even more and it was his turn to cover his face due to his emotions and slowly nodded to her request. They faced each other once more and slowly brought their lips to each other.</p><p>They closed their eyes to the feeling of the others kiss. Taking notice of how their hearts beat, how their bodies intertwined with each other and how much they loved each other. Once they pulled apart, they just stared at the other breathlessly and only then Hordak bravely asked, "May I kiss you again?" And kiss they did. They kissed each other over and over again until finally they lulled themselves to sleep after their emotions slowed down just a bit. They held on to each other like they were going to lose the other again, leaning their foreheads against each other and slowly let the night take over them.</p><p>                              -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hordak dreamed of growing old with Entrapta, but when he woke bit before dawn, he had to hold on to his tears as he knew that he was most likely going to face his death and have to leave Entrapta all alone. His grip tighten just a bit on Entrapta before slipping back into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day two: Frosta and Swift Wind (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hordak groaned when someone burst through the door, not wanting to face his new caretaker of the day and only snuggling closer to Entrapta who was starting to stir awake. Entrapta looked up and mumbled something to the person who came bursting through and started to strike up a conversation. Hordak groaned again as he nuzzled closer to Entrapta and pulling the blanket closer to him to drown out the bed just a bit. Hordak mumbled out how loud they were getting before slowly falling back to sleep.</p><p>That is until someone jumped him screaming,"WAKE UP!"</p><p>He screamed back as he jolted up to see the young snow princess jumping on top of where he laid. Hordak groaned as his bones ached even more and rubbed them. He squinted at the young child who couldn't stop jumping and he took notice of a winged horse who was talking to Kadroh about himself. "Hordak?", Entrapta asked and helped him with massaging him to help ease his pain. Hordak looked at her and smiled before looking back the at the child who finally started to slow down her jumping on the bed.</p><p>Hordak cleared his voice, " Princess... Frosta correct?" Frosta stopped jumping, pointed at his arms and loudly ask, "What happened to your arms!?" This took the notice of the horse and Kadroh from the loudness of her voice and her question. Hordak put his arms up and explained, "It's one of my defects. I am very ill physically and internally" "Can I touch them?", Frostas eyes glowed as she examined his arms. This made both Kadroh and Entrapta look worried for Hordak, he was barely okay wtih someone he knows well to touch him, but a child he doesn't know? Now that would probably hurt him physically and mentally more than how Kadroh first started to hug him.</p><p>To both of their surprise Hordak nodded, "Softly please... Rough work on my joints can lead me cripple for the day" Frosta grinned as she held his arms in her little hands and oohed at how foreign they looked to her. Hordak smiled as she continued to examine his arms, but his attention was taken by the winged horse who cleared its voice. "So this is the former feared Hordak?", He asked quizzically when arriving by his side, sniffing his arm that wasn't held by frosta and continued, "You smell differently than I thought"</p><p>Hordak looked at the horse and asked, "Who are you?" The horse grinned and opened his wingers before loudly proclaiming," I am Swift Wind! She-ras' trusty stead! Strong soldier of the rebellion and of all horses!" Hordak looked puzzled and looked at Entrapta for an explanation. She looked at him and asked, "Swift wind, are you helping Frosta today?" Swifty nodded, "Of course! Shes my little friend and will be by her side!" He covered his face with his wing, "Between you and me, Adora asked to help out to look after you"</p><p>Hordak nodded as he felt the grip on his arms loosen and turned to the princess who sat between him and Entrapta. "So what are you two going do today?: She asked, peeking at Entraptas data pad which she had been typing away. "Well!", Entrapta started and showed the data pad to her, "We're going to continue working on Hordaks suit, but to make sure it works properly we have to run tests doing various activites!" Frostas' eyes sparkled before suggesting loudly, "We should play games! Like-like ice volleyball!"</p><p>Hordak looked at her weirdly and asked, "What's volleyball?" Frosta gasped and took Hordaks' face between her hands before yelling, "I'm going to teach you how to play volleyball?!" He winced as she jumped up and pointed at Kadroh, he jumped in surprise, and yells, "You're playing too!" "Yes ma'am!", kadroh yelled back. "And we are going to have so much fun!", She yelled to all and waved her hands in her arms in excitement. "Of cours!", Entrapta grinned, "But we should get changed first. I don't think that these are the right clothes for physical activity?"</p><p>Frosta hummed and looked at the three and then jumped on top of swift wind before saying, "Get changed and we'll see you in the gardens for breakfast and then we will play! Lets go Swifty!" "Off we go!", Swift wind yelled happily and  flew through the open doors that a guard opened that was going through to give clothes for Kadroh and Hordak who screamed at almost being trampled. The guard took in some deep breaths before giving the clones their clothes and Entrapta went out the window to change herself in her room.</p><p>Frosta had requested athletic clothes for both of them, making them take more time for them to get ready as they were supposed to change into 'normal' clothes. The clothes for Kadroh was a pink tank top and black shorts with long socks with black tennis shoes. For Hordak, he wore a red tank top and dark green shorts with similar socks and shoes.</p><p>Looking at Kadroh, Hordak felt a bit self-conscious as Kadroh was a perfect image of a clone with a healthy body and was even a bit muscular. He looked at his own body and looked at his imperfections in his own weak body in sadness. He snapped back up and frowned at himself, reminding what Entrapta had said before about himself all that time ago. That he was okay like this, that he was different and what matters is that he is a different clone with imperfections that she loved. 'Like Entrapta said', Hordak blushed, "Imperfection is beautiful'</p><p>Kadroh took him out of his thoughts, asking, "Are you ready to go brother?" He nodded and held on to the others as they followed a guard to the garden to find out what this 'volleyball' was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry its so short! Im kinda in a burn out because I've been working on so many projects, but I  wanted to upload at least a small part. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day two: Frosta and Swift Wind (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of something crackling first caught his attention, though when arriving to the gardens what surprised him then was a strange sight indeed. There was two ice poles that were connected by a net and the princess of ice finishing making a rectangular outline outside. On the side, a couple of guards set up a small table with some small dishes, drinks and a bag filled with oats for swift wing. He was lead by Kadroh to the table and slowly was set down on the chair and sighed in relief when he let the pressure go from his feet. To his side, Kadroh sat and starting eating away.</p><p>When looking up, Hordak saw Frosta jumping on her own chair and started to eat too fast to be healthy. "Slow down, Princess Frosta, you will choke", Hordak commented and right on queue she started to choke. He slid a cup of apple juice to her and she rapidly took it from, downing it all almost immediately. Frosta let the cup down loudly and sighed in relief with a small smile. "I'm so excited to show you guys how to play! If we finish eating fast, the faster we can get to!", Frosta tried to explained.</p><p>Hordak nodded, "Yes, but we should be careful as it's better to be healthy to play than being harmed and going to the medical staff" Frosta hummed and nodded as she started to eat at more slower pace. "Where's Entrapta?", Frosta asked between bites, looking at the castle and half expected her barreling through the doors. "She is getting my suit and changing into proper clothing for physical activity", Hordak explained, slowly chewing through his food; not wanting to feel nauseous again. "For your 'defects'", Frosta asked. He slowly nodded, not wanting to continue more on his defects if Entrapta was going to come soon as she would lead a lecture how his defects didn't define him.</p><p>Hordak was fine with that, having Entrapta change his mind as she did with so many other things and that could learn to at least like himself. Just thinking of her seemed to summon her as she started running on her hair with the suit, data pads and a new outift. She wore a pink tight tank crop top with long black sweat pants that bagged at the bottom that showed her red tennis shoes and still had her gloves on. She waved happily and sat on the last remaining chair whiling organizing everything to side. "Sorry I was so late! I couldn't find all the things I needed so it took me a while", She grinned</p><p>"It's alright, you're here now and that's what matters", Hordak smiled with Kadroh nodding to his statement. She began to eat and when she didn't have food in her mouth she started to explain their project plans. "So I will connect you to suit 3.0 and be able to track your movements with the suit, how it affects your movements and how it relieves your joints and muscles," She gulped down a drink, " If there comes a day that you need to do extreme activity, we can see if this can help your strength while being able to help you with your pain"</p><p>The other three just listened, not really understanding, but just knew they were needed and for Frosta, they were going to have fun after so much that has happened the past few months. Frosta just looked at her food as she ate, starting to slow down and started to think of what has happened in recent events and her short life.</p><p>When she was just ten, her parents were heading to salineas to talk with the king at the time, but the seas were too rough and even with their powers they were over come to the sea. No one could so anything as they didn't have communication as well as today, but even then Frosta felt something may have saved them. She was then in charged of a kingdom she was too young to lead, to young to manage and too young to be left alone.</p><p>Then joining the rebellion; of course it was fun to be with those who are like her, but still she couldn't help to feel a bit of anxiety in the back of her head every close death experience. Then the pain she felt when the weapon first activated. The attack of Horde prime. The attack to her people. The attacking of Etheria over and over again... she doesn't know... if her parents was still alive than maybe she could have had a proper childhood with no responsibility that were thrown at her. Even though it wasn't much, playing with others made her feel like a kid again.</p><p>"Oop! Frosta, your face is getting dirty"</p><p>Frosta snapped back to reality as Entrapta wiped her face with a napkin with her hair. All she could do was watch Entrapta when she was getting cleaned. Entrapta patted her head and adjusted Frostas' chair to be closer to the table. "Are you alright, Princess Frosta?", Hordak asked, looking concerned for the young girl. She just smiled and nodded as she finished the last of her breakfast and drinking the rest of her refilled apple juice. Frosta looked at their near empty plates, toke this as her queue, and asked, "Are guys ready?!", Frosta smile seemed to grow.</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>                                                     -------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"I was not ready for this!"</p><p>Entrapta was on ground, sweating profusely with Hordak laying beside her, breathing heavily as she was. Swift wind blew on a whistle and said, "Frosta and kadroh win again!" Kadroh and Frosta grinned in triumph, but also looked exhausted as they had spent well over 4 hours of playing ice volleyball that was quite more violent than they expected.</p><p>Entrapta was not unfit, but this was taking it to a nother level as she never really played sports with others before. Hordak on the other hand, even with his suit on and working well, he was not very active in his time with Prime and this did not seem to help him feel better. 'This is an experiment", the two kept repeating in their mind as they sat up and started wiping away their sweat with the towels guards have brought earlier. "Break time!", Frosta broke through their train of thoughts and nodded. "A much needed break indeed", Hordak sighed as he laid down and stretched.</p><p>Kadroh, Frosta Swift wind joined him on the ground and just looked at the sky. Frosta and Entrapta on the other hand were looking at a data pad with a model of Hordak and his movements and how the suit was reacting to him. "Wow that looks techy ", Frosta noted as Entrapta input some information in another data pad. "Yes! This all so fascinating! Able to see how the nerves move with Hordak and how his muscles relax when they would feel tremendous pain!", Entrapta squealed in excitement and turned to Frosta.</p><p>"We better rest up! It's best to be well rested before continuing experiments. Believe me, you do not want to go three days on an experiment with no rest", Entrapta grinned and to Frosta's surprise Entrapta carried her in her arms. She scooched in with Hordak and Kadroh with Frosta going between her and Hordak. "Hey Swift wind! Can we use you as a pillow?", Entrapta asked. "What's in it for me?", the horse asked though he still started moving towards them. "For major comfort and you get to still see us get our butts beat!', She explained.</p><p>Swifty hummed, "I do like seeing that, alright come here!" Hordak grunted as the feeling of a different creature felt strange, but felt comfort when letting his head lean against Swift wind and just relax. Kadroh hummed, looked up to the sky and sighed in content, "This is a wonderful day" "Yes, indeed", Hordak sighed happily and felt his eyes close of exhaustion. Entrapta sighed as well as she turned to Frosta who was a bit 'frozen' in place. She furrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Are you alright?" Frosta snapped her head to her and nodded almost immediately.</p><p>Now, Entrapta is not well versed in social cues, but when seeing this from Frosta she knew something was wrong. She was going to push it, but remembered her social experiments and when people felt uncomfortable with some thing they were less likely talk to people they barely know. Instead, she slowly slithered her hair around Frosta and cradled her. At that point, it took all the effort in Frosta not to cry and gripped lightly on the loose strands of hairs. All around her, the rest started to fall asleep, some how agreeing to take a nap.</p><p>Only then did Frosta let herself let out just barely silent sobs. The warmth of Entrapta made her feel so calm just like when her mother held her. Although Scorpia and Perfuma acted motherly to her, it didn't feel the same how her own mother treated her. With Entrapta though? She felt similar to her mothers' touch that she could remember the times when her mother held her as she cried. The touch felt just right, even if they were vastly different in personality with only sharing their bubbly nature, Frosta felt her mother in Entrapta.</p><p>Her tears started to drip down her face and she didn't want to move to wipe them in case Entrapta stirred awake. To her surprise, another hand wiped away her tears and when she turned to see the owner of the hand, it was Hordak. His eyes were half-lidded in exhaustion, but still have the signs of concern.  When he was about to retract his hand, Frosta stopped him by holding his hand and silently cried against it. Hordak took his other hand and slowly stroked her hair, not knowing if he was comforting right or not, but only followed what he would have liked if he was crying.</p><p>Frosta smiled and closed her eyes. His hands were just like her fathers and just as comforting as his assurance. Although there was no resemblance between the two, but their softness towards her felt comforting. This felt overwhelming for her as silent tears continued to run down her cheeks, not wanting to wake the others. Hordak slithered closer to the two and slowly was able to hug them both, hoping it was comforting for the little princess. Frosta leaned into his chest and let it muffled her cries with a small smile on her face. </p><p>A memory returned to her of when she was five years old. Frosta had a nightmare so bad it caused her what she now learned to be a panic attack and couldn't stop crying. She rushed to her parents bedroom and immediately woke them with her cries. Her mother scooped Frosta in her arms and her father whispered affirmations that she was alright while comforting her with his hand stroking her hair. They brought her into their bed and hugged her between them and just whispering that she was okay.</p><p>Hordak and Entrapta could not be her parents any more than she can be their daughter, but there she felt like she was back in that moment with her parents.</p><p>                                                    -------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Guards were bringing them dinner as they didn't see them in their dining room and was asked to bring them dinner. Before them they saw the feared Hordak hugging Entrapta, her hugging him back, Frosta between them, and Kadroh laying next to them with the head of swift wind near them all laying on the horse. After they put down the dinner down on the small table, they went for other guards just to look at the scene and whispered their confusion of what they were seeing, but dispersed when they stirred awake.</p><p>The group stretched and slowly walked to the table, Frosta holding the end of Entraptas' hair and the hand of Hordaks. They really didn't have energy to eat so when they finished eating they all agreed to call it a day especially since curfew was coming close. They all walked towards Kadroh and Hordaks' shared cell, still hand and hair with Frosta, not caring of the looks they got from the others. When they arrived to the doors, Frosta hesitantly let go of the both of them. "Alright... I guess this a bye for now", Frosta mumbled.</p><p>Hordak nodded, "Thank you for taking caring of us Princess Frosta" She looked down in a moment of thought and surprising everyone near by hugging Hordak. This shocked him, but soon he leaned down and hugged her back so gently due to fear that he might harm her. They let go and looked at Entrapta with the same urge of hugging. Entrapta smiled and opened both her and her hair ready for Frosta. Frosta barreled towards her and let Entrapta cocoon her with both her hair and arms. Finally, she gave a hug to Kadroh who immediatly returned to the gesture and said, "Thanks for being a great volleyball partner!"</p><p>Frosta waved goodbye and walked away from the trio a smile never leaving her face.</p><p>                                                     -------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hordak and Entrapta looked at each other in their now declared shared bed and began to talk. Not about the day. Not about the experiments. Not about the suit. They talked about Frosta. "I do not know why, but when I first saw her, I just wanted to protect her", Hordak explained. Entrapta nodded, " Such a tiny being with a lot of experiences she can have in her future is such a fascinating sight that I can't help want to protect her so she can experience it" They grinned with the thoughts of her happiness when playing the brutal volley ball and knew that children are worth protecting. With that they drifted off to sleep with thoughts of how children could change the future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day three: Mermista and Seahawk (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mermista sighed, pacing back and forth in front of the former warlords 'cell' did not help her calm her nerves down. Sea hawk was trying to assure her that everything was going to be alright and nothing bad was going to happen. Mermista stopped, took a deep breath in and looked at Sea hawk saying, "Even if he doesn't hurt me I can't guarantee I won't hurt him. He has done so many things, Sea hawk! Bad things! Yet here he is and the first thing that has happen was that he was in a cuddle pile! I don't know what to think of him!"</p><p>"I know my dearest and you have the right to think of him how ever you want to, but you are safe, he has no power here. Besides, you are Mermista! Lady of the sea and an all powerful being who helped the rebellion!", Sea hawk explained, grabbing her hands and stared deep into her eyes with determination. Mermista took a deep breath and closed her eyes then slowly let it out, finally calming her nerves. "Alright, I got this. I am in power here and there should be no reason for me to be scared about what happened in the past."</p><p>When the guards noticed that she was prepared to enter the cell, they opened for her and watched her march in with Sea hawk trailing behind happily. Though they were stopped immediately by the sight of one of beds had become a mountain of pillows and by its side was Entrapta and Kadroh putting even more pillows. The two turned to the newcomers, smiled and waved happily before continuing finishing the mountain of pillows. The two stood there dumbfounded, but Mermista shook her head and walked over to Entrapta.</p><p>"What is this?", She asked looking at the mountain of pillows and becoming worried that she would be buried if they toppled over. "Oh Hordak was in pain because of the aftermaths of our experiments yesterday and he needed pillows to help his muscle and joints", Entrapta explained, "But we went overboard and Kadroh just wanted to see how high we could go!" "This is extraordinary! How did you get all this pillows?", Sea hawk asked. Kadroh popped his head out and said, "Our brothers have been willing to give their pillows for our brother Hordak as they want to see him in a better physical situation"</p><p>Mermista looked back at Entrapta as she dropped down the last pillow and asked the big question, "And where is the former warlord anyways?" The two look at her and looked back at the pillow mountain and to each other. Mermista face palmed and groaned out, "Don't tell me you did this and forgot about him did you?" "We can find him!", Entrapta yelped and she started to take out pillows and Kadroh soon joined her worriedly. Mermista sighed, "Sea hawk lets help these geeks out so we can finally eat" "Yes, my lady!", Sea hawk saluted and started to take out a pillow.</p><p>Behind that pillow, Hordak hissed from the sudden light and squeezed his eyes tight. "Oops, sorry dear sir!", Sea hawk yelped and put back the pillow and look at the three who looked at him. "Oh!", Sea hawk figuring out what just occurred and turned around back to the pillow he put back. He started to slowly pull back the pillow so the light wouldn't hurt the others eyes.</p><p>Hordak groaned and squinted at the strange man who shoved his head through the small opening. "Former warlord Hordak! It's time for breakfast and being watched over by my dear Mermista!", Sea hawk announced. Hordak grumbled and pushed the mans head out of the hole and popped his own head out of the small opening and looked around the cell. His eyes landed on Entrapta who was rushing to take off the pillows on top of him and soon followed by Kadroh. "Good morning Hordak!", Entrapta grinned as more of his body showed.</p><p>"Good morning", Hordak mumbled and stretched until he heard his bones cracked. "Brother it is time for breakfast!", Kadroh smiled and held out a hand for him to grab onto. "I guess it is", Hordak yawned and took his hand and allowing him to help him sit up. "Great you're up, now can we-", Mermista stopped and sniffed the air and held her nose in disgust. "What is that smell", Mermista coughed and looked around when trying to find the source of the smell and traced it towards the three who were sat together on the bed.</p><p>"You three smell like the sewers! That's it, the food is going to be brought to you here and then time for a bath for you and clones under our care. That includes yours Entrapta so send a message for both of our clones. Sea hawk you'll watch over them while I get the <em>huge</em> bath ready for everyone", Mermista yelled while pointing at the three menacingly. The three just sat and nodded along to her words with Sea hawk was behind them, laying on stomach and just watching her in adoration of her commanding stance.</p><p>                                                             ---------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Guards have brought them a small table, chairs and of course their breakfast, now with two plates filled with small foods as requested by Entrapta who was currently sending out messages to her clones as she did for them every morning to give them instructions for the day and reassurance of how good they were going to be for the day. They all sat around the table and were going to have a silent breakfast, but Sea hawk was there and being quiet was not one of his strengths as he ramble about Mermista.</p><p>"My lady has been waiting for this day and planned for the whole day, but since bathing is important she will have to throw it away. That does not stop her as she can do anything if she puts her mind into it!', Sea hawks eyes seemed to have stars in them before taking another bite. Hordak felt a headache coming on, but Kadroh and Entrapta seemed interested on how energetic someone could be so early in the morning. "Now I will be here to make sure that you three do not step out of line with my love and to be her right hand man through today", Sea hawk explained.</p><p>Kadroh finished what was in his mouth before asking, "Brother I do not want to seem rude, but who are you?" Sea Hawk grinned and suddenly stood up and put a leg onto the table and pointed to the ceiling. "I am Sea Hawk! Adventurer of the seas, fighter for those who are in need and the love of the wonderful Mermista! The lady of the seas!", Sea hawk exclaimed excitedly. Entrapta and Kadroh oohed and gave an applause for the performance he gave. Hordak grumbled and took a deep breath in before asking, "Please sit down, we are still eating"</p><p>"Oh, right! We have to finish for our baths!", Sea hawk jumped down and started to finish his plate. Hordak sighed and pushed a cup of water towards the excited man and on cue Sea hawk started to choke on his food. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise the next chapter will be longer, but the scenes would make more sense together so please be paitent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day three: Mermista and Seahawk (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mermista slammed the door open with a determination that startled everyone who just finished eating. She grabbed a kelp sandwich and wolfed it down with a drink of grape juice before talking. "Time for a good bath and I don't want to hear a complaint from any of you, got it?", They nodded and Mermista nodded back, "Alright lets go"</p><p>                                                  ----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hordak started to sweat as he felt so many eyes behind him. Trailing behind were the clones under Entraptas' care and they were all whispering or looking at Hordak and were anxious to talk with him. It's not that he doesn't appreciate them looking up to him just that he isn't use to positive attention and he shouldn't be someone to look up to. He's a disaster of a mess and does not want the same fate for his brothers.Entrapta looked up to Hordak, noticing that he was getting anxious, and gently gripped on his hand to take notice of her. He faced her with a worried look and she just smiled up to him, making him feel a bit more calmer.</p><p>He smiled back and soon they were stopped by Mermista before they could say anything. In front of them there was a huge door with seats by the side with stacks of towels, little bottles filled with thick liquid and very small bars of soaps. "Okay,  everyone take two towels, one clear bottle, a white bottle and soap. Sea hawk is going to bring you in and I want you all to be in good behavior cause I can't come in or else", Mermista glared at everyone. They all gave a sound or nod of agreement and started to get to their own towels.</p><p>Entrapta was going to the same until she was pulled back from the nip of her shirt. "You're coming with me, the guys have to be on their own", Mermista explained. Entrapta and Hordak looked at her curiously before Entrapta said, "They have both genitalia and aren't really fully 'guys' " Mermista blushed a bit before stuttering out, "W-what? How do y- You know what I don't want to know, you're still coming with me okay?" Entrapta hummed in confusion before turning to Hordak and squeezed his hand in concern. "Will you be okay?", Entrapta asked.</p><p>Hordak hesitated a bit before nodding and motioning where an obvious Kadroh was excitedly talking to his other brothers. "Kadroh will be by my side if anything happens... I will... be alright", Hordak tried to comfort her, but it was to calm himself down as well. Entrapta sighed and nodded before lifting herself up and giving a small peck on the lips before whispering, "I'll be close okay?" Hordak smiled and nodded, walking towards his buddy brother to grab the bottles and towels. Entrapta turned to a now stunned Mermista, but Entrapta didn't notice her confusion before asking, "Where are we going to bathe?'</p><p>Mermista shook her head and mumbled, "This might as well happen" She motioned to Entrapta to follow her and started to think of what has happened to have made all this circumstances happen.</p><p>                                                  ----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hordak sighed annoyed, "Kadroh I will be fine, you do not need to hold on to me" Kadroh was holding contact with his brother as they started to remove clothes in what Sea hawk calls a make shift locker room for them. "Well since Entrapta is not here, I will be here if anything happens to you!', Kadroh explained as he took of his shirt and returned to hold on to Hordak as he was taking off his lower garments. "I will not faint in a single second Kadroh. I appreciate your concern, but please let me at least get rid of my clothes properly"</p><p>Kadroh hummed and nodded, slowly letting go of Hordak who sighed in relief and finally able to get rid of his clothes. When he finished undressing, he took a moment to look at his brothers and started to feel his confidence in body shrivel inside of him as the clear muscles and able bodies of the others where making him feel self-conscious. He shook his head and took a deep breath in; his body will get better with the help of Entrapta and even if it didn't, Entrapta loved him for who he is not how he looks like.</p><p>His thoughts were cut short when Sea hawk called out, "Now that everyone is undress, let us go to the bath my lady Mermista had graciously had prepared for all of us" The brothers talked with the each other, wondering what this bath was. Back under horde primes control, they would enter their pods, soon filled with their cleaning fluids, and in only a few seconds they would be clean and continue with their day fresh and clean. But here that might be different for them as Etheria did not have the same technology as their former leader and might have to change their cleaning habits.</p><p>Though when they appeared into the next room that contained their bath they all froze. There stood a large pool and the first thing that they associated it with was when they were in trouble or acting out of turn and were in need of 'repairing'. Hordak felt like he was going to break down and returned the hold onto Kadroh as he felt his legs shake of fear. Fearing that pain again. Fearing that horrible wipe. Fearing of forgetting again. Fearing to forget his Entrapta and how he was able to be him again.</p><p>Sea hawk was babbling on about something that none of the clones were listening to and stopped on his tracks when he noticed that the others hadn't followed him. He turned to the clones and were confused why they were frozen stiff and some where actually whimpering. His confusion turned into concern as he walked towards the group gently talking, "What ever is the matter my dear friends?' The clones were mumbling in fear, some where shaking their heads, and others just stayed silent in their fear.</p><p>Noticing that his brothers would not be able to speak, Hordak gulped, "Th...The pool... it brings... not pleasant memories for us" Sea hawk raised a brow, "Friends its just water to bathe you all... What ever you have associated with it, I give you captains promise that it will not be the same" That did not reassure a single one of them and Sea hawk frowned, trying to think of how to calm them down. "If I go in first and nothing happens, will you all join me?", Sea hawk asked. They all started to call out. "But its dangerous!" "You do not deserve the pain!" "You should not do it!"</p><p>Sea hawk grinned, "My friends I'll be alright, please trust me that you will no longer be in danger when I'm around for I am Sea hawk!" His attitude was affected the clones and slowly they moved forward with him and his grin grew wider and soon dipped in slowly into the pool and let the water embrace him. when nothing happened to Sea hawk, the clones whispered in awe and gather around the edges of the pool. Sea hawk grinned and let out both his hands towards Hordak and Kadroh.</p><p>The two hesitated and held on to each other for reassurance before grabbing a hold on one of Sea hawks' hands and slowly dipped in to the pool and let it just engulf them. The water was more on the cooler side, but was not unpleasant and for Hordak, it actually relieved his joints and sighed happily. The other clones looked on curiously and slowly joined the three and all seemed to get more comfortable with the water and finally calmed down enough to swim around the pool in joy or talk with their brothers. Sea hawk grinned before getting the attention of the others.</p><p>"Now, the bottle with the clear liquid is your shampoo! Scrub a generous amount on your scalp, scrub it well and then wash it off in the water!", Sea hawk explained and grabbed a surprised Hordak and demonstrated it on him. Hordak tensed up at the mans touch and wanted to get away immediately, but if it was for a demonstration he begrudgingly allowed him to at least touch his head. The others followed along and instead of doing it on themselves, they turned to their buddies and started to take turns to clean the others scalp, gently to not cause discomfort to the other.</p><p>Hordak sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to feel some comfort in getting cleaned by another being, but snapped them back open when he felt someone else near him. By his side Kadroh held his own bottle of shampoo and made what he comes to learn as 'puppy' eyes towards Hordak, seemingly pleading for his brother to wash his hair. Hordak sighed annoyed once more, but he could not deny Kadroh as he helped him so much already and this was at least he could do for him. Hordak motioned for Kadroh to come close who let out an excited noise and moved closer to Hordak in an easy position for him to get to his hair.</p><p>When finished with Kadroh, the two brothers dunked their heads under and washed out what was in their hair. When coming back up, Sea hawk was explaining how to clean up the clones body with the soap and was about to demonstrate with Hordak again, but he took the soap and growled, "I can do this myself, just explain while I show" Sea hawk grinned, "As you wish, my dear friend Hordak!" When Hordak turned to his brothers he felt a bit flustered again as all eyes laid on him as Sea hawk began to explain how to wash the body.</p><p>If he weren't in water right now, he have been covered in sweat from how the eyes made him feel. Hordak tried to focus more on cleaning his body, but the gaze of his brothers made him start to slow down. He didn't like this attention. He didn't like how they watched him. He didn't want to be there any more. He needed to leave. He needed to escaped. He needed to be anywhere else. He needed to be with Entrapta.</p><p>Hordak stopped his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked who the hand belonged to and there was Sea hawk who was directing the attention towards him instead.</p><p>Sea Hawk had noticed the distressed Hordak and knew that he would have to shift the attention to not cause a scene. He knew that it would upset mermista if something happened while she was in charge, but he also knew that sometimes people needed help and right now, his former enemy needed help. "Now you all try it out!", Sea hawk instructed and soon the clones attention were removed from the two and to their own body.</p><p>Hordak let out a breath he didn't know that he had held in and looked at Sea hawk who let go of him and was helping out Kadroh reach parts of his body he couldn't do alone. Hordak sighed and got enough distance between him and the strange loud man to mumble out, "Thank you... for that" Sea Hawk turned a bit surprised at the former feared warlord who was not able to look at him in the eyes and seemed quite flustered. Sea Hawk grinned, "Any time good friend! You may be a former enemy, but that does not mean you do not deserve kindness" Hordak gave a small smiled as he waited for him to continue on his explanation to the clones.</p><p>                                                  ----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"Entrapta, <em>everything</em> off", Mermista groaned. Entrapta frowned and sighed as she took off her final bits of accessories before turning towards Mermista who was already in the moderately huge bath tub. "There, now can I go in?", Entrapta asked who had been trying to keep some of her comfort items to go in, but knew that the water could do damage to them. "Yeah, I guess now get in", Mermista groaned out as she moved towards one end of the tub for more distance between the two to get less awkward.</p><p>Entrapta huffed, lifted herself up and gently into the water. She sighed happily as the water embraced her and just felt a bit of tension leave her body. Mermista could tell that both of them desperately needed a good bath after every thing that they have been through and she was quite right about it even if she didn't plan it to be today. She let her head go back and let the tub support her neck as she thought of the things that led her to this moment.</p><p>Her mother dying. Her father 'retiring'. Inheriting a dying kingdom. The Horde. The rebellion. Horde Prime. Being chipped.</p><p>She sighed again and lowered herself more into the water, trying to get rid of those thoughts and just letting the water drown them out. She watched as Entrapta continued to wash off and move her hair in a strange matter that it looked like a spiders web. It was mesmerizing for a bit, but soon she lost interest and looked back up to ceiling to just think.</p><p>Well until she felt the wet hair of Entrapta engulf her and moved her towards Entrapta where her back was towards the older woman and facing the side she was at. "Wha- Entrapta what are you doing?", Mermista screeched out, thrashing around her hair and trying to get away. "Well it's obvious you're not washing yourself, so I'm doing it for you", Entrapta grinned as she gently place Mermista back in to tub and raised herself up a bit more to get more comfortable to clean the younger princess up.</p><p>"I can do it myself", Mermista protested, but was shushed by Entrapta with her hair. "You look stressed and thoughtful, let me help you with this", Entrapta insisted. Mermista groaned, but was too annoyed to do anything about it and just let Entrapta do her thing. Entraptas' grin grew, "Good, now relax and leave it up to me!" Mermista sighed again and just knew that things couldn't get weirder after seeing her kiss Hordak on the lips. Soon enough Entrapta began washing Mermistas' hair with her hands and cleaning her own hair with, well, her own hair.</p><p>Mermista closed her eyes after a while and decided that she might as well enjoy that someone else was taking care of her. Though this reminded her of something. A memory not really there, but enough to know that this felt familiar. Then the memory finally flooded her mind as she remembered. Entrapta had similar hands to her mother who would always washed Mermistas' hair when she was so young. She always wanted to do it on her own, but the comfort of her mothers' hands over ruled her urge of independence.</p><p>Her mother would hum a small tune they shared and she would always almost fall asleep in the water from the comfort of both touch and sound. If she could have cried at that moment she would, but she had already let out too many tears for her mother and didn't want to cry in front of Entrapta. Entrapta didn't take notice of mermistas' shakiness as she dragged her finger carefully through Mermistas' hair, untangling knots as she saw her robots do to her while she bathed. It felt strange not having her bots around, but felt comfort on mimicking their actions as a distraction from being away from her comfort items.</p><p>They sat in silence and just letting the moment happen. For Entrapta it was a calming a way to distract from her discomfort of being quite exposed and for Mermista was just enjoying the moment of remembering of her mother.</p><p>                                                  ----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After drying off, the clones changed into their day clothes and seemed quite refreshed from the bath. Mermista and Entrapta were still bathing so Sea Hawk had to think fast and decided to bring the clones to Hordaks and Kadrohs cell. Hordak gave what seemed to be his tenth annoyed sigh in a minute before asking, "Why to our cell?" Sea Hawk laughed nervously, "I have no idea!"</p><p>Hordak would complain more, but he had no opinion on what would be done to his brothers and him. When entering the room, guards had laid out hair brushes for the clones to have. Sea Hawk again had to teach the others how to brush their hair, but was interrupted by a tumbling Entrapta who came threw the window. "Entrapta you know you can take the door now, correct?", Hordak asked, helping her stand up from her small tumble. "Oh where's the fun in that?", Entrapta grinned, dusting herself off and walked towards their shared bed where many clones, and Seahawk, sat brushing their hair in different ways that they never thought to try out."Oh hey! Where's Mermista?", Sea hawk asked. "Oh she's coming soon, she asked the guards to bring the hairbrushes and was finishing changing when I left her", Entrapta explained and gave a thumbs up to Kadroh who showed her a strange style that seemed like a mo-hawk.</p><p>"Entrapta do you wish for me to help you brush your hair?" Hordak asked after seeing Entrapta struggle with amount of hair she had and the countless knots she had in her hair. She nodded, "I always have my robots to help, but they aren't exactly here so I would appreciate the help" Entrapta set herself between Hordaks' legs and let him handle half of her hair while she handled the other half.</p><p>When they were starting, Mermista walked in with her own hairbrush and was about to say something, but the sight of Hordak and Entrapta had brought another memory into her mind. Her father was sitting on her parents bed, having her mother between his legs as he softly sang an old sailors tune while softly brushing his hair. Mermista herself was on their bed, slowly falling asleep and enjoying the deep singing voice of her father. Slowly the two scenes merged and she felt her shake of that wonderful yet distant memory.</p><p>She felt an arm on her and found Sea Hawk, looking worried for her and asked, "My love, is everything alright?" Mermista took a deep breath and nodded as she motioned to go over the couple who was finishing up brushing Entraptas' hair. Entrapta sighed in relief as her hair was finally free and tied them to her usual pigtails before hopping to the side of Hordak and said, "It's your turn!" Hordak nodded happily and handed over his own brush to her to do what she wanted to his hair. "We have to dye your hair back to your old color, it looked great on you", Entrapta sighed sadly.</p><p>Hordak blushed, but before he could even utter out a thank you, Kadroh yelled out, "You can customize your features?!" This caught the rest of the clones attention and soon were gathered around Entrapta on Kadrohs' bed, listening so intensely to her talking how hair dye worked and how they could change their hair color. Hordak could only help chuckle as they all talked about different hair colors they could choose from and even getting Entrapta and Sea hawk in the conversation to change their hair that day.</p><p>Though he had to look to his side as he felt another close by. Mermista was having struggles with her hair as usual, but it seemed to be tougher; perhaps due to the conditioner that was used in bright moon. What ever it was, she grew more frustrated by the second when her hair would not budge and she was about to just throw her hair brush, but was stopped by Hordak. "Do you wish for me to help you?", He asked. Mermista scoffed at his question, but stopped and considered it a bit.</p><p>Get more frustrated and break her hair brush? Or let her former enemy take it and brush it for her? Mermista let out a sigh of annoyance as she wanted an excuse to fight him if he tried anything and it would help her feel less frustrated so she slowly nodded her head in agreement. She slowly turned to the group to make sure that they noticed she was being brushed by a former warlord and to be prepared for anything</p><p>What she wasn't prepared for was how Hordak was so gentle with her hair. Hordak took brushing her hair slowly and was careful to not pull to hard as he had experienced pulling to hard after trying to bathe himself for the first few times after landing in Etheria. Mermista sighed and softly said, "You know, you make it really hard to hate you after what you have done"</p><p>They sat there in silence before Hordak talked, "You deserve to be angry with me. Angry with all I have done with your planet. I do not even wish for you to forgive me after what I have done to your planet and especially your kingdom. So when you put me in trial, I hope you do not give mercy, no matter what" Mermista sat there, dumbfounded when she heard this and not able to think of anything to say back to him. She sighed and rubbed her face in confusion and said, "You're so strange... no wonder Entrapta likes you"</p><p>Hordak smiled at that and said, "Yes I am. I found her strange as well when i first met her and now? I'm glad she is so different and I would never change a single thing about her" Mermista gave a low laugh, "Wow, former warlord going gushy over a princess. What a weird time I'm living in" This gave Hordak a small chuckle which surprise her and now she knew that nothing else could faze her anymore.</p><p>He finally finished her hair in silence and gave her back her brush. "Thanks, I guess", Mermista mumbled. Hordak nodded and looked at his brothers before saying, "I believe that they want to start dyeing their hair" Mermista looked up to see Sea Hawk and Entrapta acquiring hair dye from the guards and were looking way too excited for it to be safe for them to handle.</p><p>"Well let's go help them out."</p><p>                                                  ----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>They spent the rest of the day teaching and helping the clones dye their hair and only taking breaks to eat. By the end of the day, the clones were talking excitedly about their new hair and Mermista sent out guards to spread the word to other clones and their princesses about hair dyeing and giving them hair dye to make the clones look different. Hordak sat on his bed, his old hair color back and Kadroh was by his side, happily talking about his hair that was the same shade as Entraptas who was currently looking happily at their new hair.</p><p>Sea hawk was by Mermistas side, obviously falling asleep from all the hair dye he had to help out with and slowly swaying side to side. Mermista smiled at the trio, feeling strange when she saw Hordak smile, a similar feeling when she remembered her father. Mermista shook her head before walking towards them and saying, "Rest up, you have Scorpia and Perfuma tomorrow and I heard they're going to wake you up early for something" The trio seemed to yawn at the same time and nodded in agreement as they headed off to their respective bed, well Entrapta now sleeping next to Hordak.</p><p>Before turning the lights out, Mermista took one last glance at the two who reminded her of her parents and thought that maybe, just maybe, Hordak did deserve at least a little bit of mercy</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes I don't think I get the characters right in my story telling, but this is how I view them and want to share with you. I hope you enjoy the story because I love these characters and I don't think I will finish this fic any time soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day four: Scorpia and Perfuma (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hordak mumbled and groaned. There were people talking too much and too loud for him to sleep properly, yet he wouldn't get up just yet. He stuck out his hand in search for the warmth of Entrapta, but became confused when he didn't feel her close by. He popped his head up from the pile of blankets and pillows, squinting at the light of the barely rising sun to see Entrapta and Kadroh who were listening in to ex-force captain Scorpia and Princess Perfuma who were both too energetic for the early morning.</p><p>Scopria noticed Hordak squinting at them and waved happily and cheerfully said, "Good morning Lor- I mean Hordak!" Hordak glared before putting the blanket over his head and tried to force himself to fall asleep. It was about to work and he was slowly tuning out to the four talking, but was startled when he was bundled up in his blanket like a child and was picked up from the bed. Hordak hissed as the blanket was pulled from his face for him to see Scorpia holding him like a baby. "Sorry sir! But you seem to tired to walk out right now and Entrapta asked me to do this!", Scorpia hurriedly tried to explained.</p><p>He stopped his movements to look where Entrapta was and saw her grinning before coming towards him and kissing his forehead. Entrapta backed up and said, "Will you be calm until we reach the gardens?" Hordak grumbled as his face heated up and sighed, 'Do what you want" Hordak then took his blanket and covered his face with it to try to get a little bit more sleep. Scorpia was a bit surprised, but had heard from the other princesses of the things he had done with the them and just carried him and had a quiet conversation with Entrapta and Kadroh.</p><p>"Is there a reason why we are going to castle gardens so early in the morning?", Kadroh asked and let out a small yawn. "For a good day, people have different ways to wake themselves up to lift up their mood and greet the day with a smile. The method I use is the morning meditation with tea that helps my heart feel warm and calming and I hope to use this method for clones to feel like every day can be a good day, though we have to skip tea today as the enviornment should be good enough", Perfuma smiled at Kadroh. "Oh there are studies for that! Waking early lessen stress because you have more time than say you sleep in!", Entrapta began to ramble.</p><p>For Perfuma, she listened because she wants to help the clones learn more things about Etheria and its nature and the positive outlook on it and having positives of what she does seem like it will help clones understand why she does these things. Scorpia just listened because she wants to hear what her friend wants to ramble on about, but at the same time she was so lost on what Entrapta is saying.</p><p>Soon enough, they arrived at the castle gardens, but now it was looking like a field of flowers due to Perfuma growing them the night before."Wow~! You really out done yourself Perfuma!", Scorpia complimented causing Perfuma to blush slightly and give a small thanks. Entrapta turned to Scorpia and pulled down the blanket a bit for Hordak to adjust his eyes to the bright light. She grinned when he opened his eyes and pushed herself in the bundle and gave a small kiss on the lips before saying, "We're here!"</p><p>Hordak groaned as he popped his head out and looked at Scorpia who understood to put him down. Hordak wrapped himself in his blanket like a cape and squinted at the sun and said, "The sun hates me" Entrapta giggled, "I don't think the sun can feel anything, Hordak" Hordak hummed and yawned which caused him to wiggle his ears when closing his eyes. Scorpia and Perfuma let out a small aw, making Hordak blush from embarrassment. Hordak cleared his throat, "We were to do a mediation, correct?"</p><p>"Oh yes! Let us start!", Pefuma clapped and soon the field of flowers surrounded the group and sat down. Perfuma motioned for the rest to sit down and copy the way she sat down. "Now close your eyes and follow my instructions', Perfuma began. Entrapta knew immediately she would not be able to sit down for long, but didn't want to be rude to her friends so she improvised when the others closed their eyes. She took out her tablet silently and tapped out a message and hopes that her plan would work.</p><p>"Now take a deep breath, notice the different scents of the flowers. Listen to how they move with the wind. The little bugs that live within the field and just relax", Perfuma instructed. Hordak took those instructions and felt himself lose tension in his shoulders and let he smell of the flowers and the sounds of bees buzzing calmed him. Hordak never took notice of plants unless it was for medical purposes or for food, but now when he was listening them move against the wind and smelling the daisy that was close to him, he felt something warm in his chest. The sun as well was making him feel strange as its warmth finally engulf his full body and he felt like nothing in world was actually happening.</p><p>That was until he heard the beeps and rolling of a loud Emily. "AH! Emily! Don't do that to the flowers!", Entrapta yelled and she started running towards her robot companion. "Emily! We told you that you should stay in our room!", Scorpia screeched, running behind Entrapta and trying to capture Emily. Perfuma forced a smile and with a soft angry tone said, "Well I guess we have to cut meditation early..." Then her smile turned genuine when she seemed to get an idea. "How about we make some flower crows?"</p><p>Kadroh and Hordak cocked their heads at the same time and asked, "Flower crowns?" Perfuma giggled and nodded, "Yes, I usually can make them immediately, but doing them by hand can be therapeutic! As well as a good hobby to pick up" Perfuma turned to flower garden and barely took notice of Entrapta and Scorpia running after Emily because she knew she would get tired just looking them for a few seconds. She took a quick glance at Kadroh and picked out lilac flowers and a few marigolds and turned back to the two. She slowly showed how she weaved the flowers together and eyeballed the length and soon enough made a flower crown.</p><p>Hordak and Kadroh just marveled at the small crown and when Perfuma handed it over to Kadroh he was overjoyed and quickly put it on. "I tried following the color scheme of your hair, I hope you like it", Perfuma smiled as Kadroh squealed in delight. He turned to Hordak and asked,"Does it look good on me brother?" Hordak gave a small smile and said, "Of course brother, it looks... nice on you" Kadrohs smile seem to grow even more and turned to Perfuma and asked," Can I try with different flowers?" Perfuma nodded, "I have many flowers here so take your time and pick the ones you like out" Kadroh squealed in delight and got up and started to look at the different flowers.</p><p>Hordak just watched him go with a small smile and turned to the flowers that were close to him. Those flowers were magenta yarrow which he picked one up and took a close look at it. "I never had the chance to truly appreciate what the nature of Etheria could offer", Hordak commented as he took a sniff of the flower. Perfuma seemed surprised when Hordak started to talk, but took this as a chance to know the former war lord. She took a deep breath and asked, "You never walked out and look at the flowers?"</p><p>Hordak sighed as he gathered even more flowers before answering, "When I first landed on Etheria, everything scared me, including the flowers. Even if I wasn't scared, Horde Prime did not take much care for fauna of planets and usually burned them down so there was no use for me to care for them unless, like Prime, it was for medicine or for nutrients" Perfuma frowned, "But why?" Hordak shrugged and started weaving the flowers as he seen Perfuma has done, "He had an 'aesthetic' he liked and I guess these did not fit into it. I really have wished that I took notice of these. They truly are magnificent..."</p><p>Hordak frowned on himself as he took a small glance at Perfuma before continuing his talk,"I am... truly sorry for doing so much damage to your forests and gardens...only now do I truly appreciate its beauty" Perfuma smiled softly at him and looked at the garden and said, "Not always did I love nature" Hordak looked up to her in surprise and she quietly continued," My mother worked hard for nature... tending to them, growing them and even risking her life to protect them. Even when she was pregnant with me she continued to work with them no matter what else people said. When she gave birth to me, the stress of over working herself and then having me... her heart couldn't take it and died after I was only five minutes born"</p><p>Perfuma looked down at her hands and continued again, "My dad was the same, but now worked to care for me, nature and our kingdom... Stress killed him as well. I was so angry. I was so upset with the thing I had powers for. The night of my dads' funeral... I almost destroyed the whole forest of my kingdom in rage, scaring my subjects into hiding and when I retreated to my room I still went on a rage. When I woke up... I was surrounded by fauna, holding on to me like they were apologizing for everything they had caused. That's when I truly cried in my life and the flowers continued to hold on to me and even seem to dry my tears away"</p><p>Perfuma looked up to Hordak and smiled, "That's when I knew that nature was worth fighting for, but in my own way that doesn't cause me a lot of stress. So even though you are now appreciating nature now, you can still do a lot for it now. For me, I just hope I'm doing enough to make my mom and dad proud" Hordak just stared at Perfuma and back to his finished flower crown and got up. Perfuma tensed up as Hordak approached her, but got confused when he put ht eflower crown on her. Hordak took a few steps back and looked away from her, "I know it is not anything, but if I were your parents"Hordak motioned to the gardens where a happy Kadroh was," I would be extremely proud. For me as of now, I say how... envious I am of you of how much you changed for the better and how much you worked for to be where you are now"</p><p>Perfuma touched the flower crown on her head and remembered her smiling dad and became teary eyed. Hordak looked at her and became worried, "I-I apologize! I...Is it not to your liking?" Perfuma shook her head and wiped her tears away and said, "Thank you... I really appreciate you saying that. The flower crown is beautiful" Hordak smiled softly and said, "Thank you" Kadroh came bounding over with almost one of every flower yelling, "They're all too beautiful!" Causing Hordak and Perfuma to laugh.</p><p>                                                ------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Scopria and Entrapta were finally able to calm down Emily and were sitting down after the long run. Entrapta laid her head on Emily who was next to her, content to help her creator. Scorpia laughed and laid down on the grass and said,"That was fun! Although I love meditating with Perfuma, this is what really gets me going" Entrapta grinned, "I, uh, didn't want to be rude so I asked Emily to come and cause a scene so I could chase after her. You know how I am, not being able to stay in one place for a long time. I didn't want to be rude to Perfuma and not do her exercise without an excuse"</p><p>Scorpia turned her head towards Entrapta and furrowed her eyebrows, "Perfuma wouldn't mind you not wanting to do that!" Entrapta pulled out her data pad and showed her some graphs, "From my research on her behavior she would be the very least be a bit sad that I wouldn't partake in it, besides I've already been a downer with her and the others at times so I didn't want to be in the way" Scorpia sat up and looked at Entrapta intently, "But they care about you Entrapta! I do too! They won't think of you that way anymore after what you have done for us!"</p><p>Entrapta smiled sadly, "Oh Scorpia that was only after I've done things for you guys, but I don't mind that now since they are being nice to me without needing something from me' Scorpia frowned and looked down to the ground, "I should have defended you back then... Yes, you weren't taking precaution, but that didn't mean that you had to be yelled at!" Scorpia turned to Entrapta and said, "You have done so much for us and we should do the same for you. Like back when catra attacked you. Even if you don't seem to do things for us, you always have someone in mind and you try to do good for those you care about. You're still our friend and always will be!"</p><p>Entrapta grinned and brought Scorpia in a hug who great-fully returned the gesture. When they pulled apart, Entrapta was tearing up which caused Scorpia to tear up, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" Entrapta shook her head as Emily beeped worriedly to her. She patted Emily and smiled at Scorpia, "These are happy tears! Thank you Scorpia, I really needed to hear that. I would do the same for you for the way you help me. Oh! Also sorry for making you cry too" Entrapta raised her hand and ruffled Scorpias' hair and using the other to wipe her tears, making her feel a memory of one of her mothers hands doing the same thing.</p><p>Scopria softly smiled at Entrapta, "Anytime Entrapta"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey sorry I have been gone for a while. University started up again so I won't be able to update more often than I like, but I want to try to get at least three chapters a month because I love writing and love reading your comment (I do read them! All are lovely!) Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day four: Scorpia and Perfuma (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kadroh took a look at the the flower crown he created with sparkly eyes and slowly put it on top of the one he already had on his head as Perfuma clapped to appreciate his work. Hordak smiled when Kadroh squealed in joy and soon enough he was working another crown with more purple tones. He looked up when he heard the rolling of an incoming Emily and with Scorpia and Entrapta just behind her. Emily beeped as she stopped in front of him and nudged him happily and then turning to Kadroh as he called out to her to give her, her own flower crown.</p><p>Perfuma and Hordak greeted the two who were already picking out flowers to make their own crowns and greeted them back. "Oh that flower crown looks great on you Perfuma!", Scorpia complimented, making Perfuma blush a bit and a gave a warm thank you. Entrapta popped in between the two princesses and loudly asked, "Perfuma! What is this flower, it looks so cool!" In her hand was a bright red flower with a soft yellow hue inside that seemed to have gems making it sparkling bright even more.</p><p>"Oh, that's the rare gem hibiscus-petunia hybrid, I actually made that a while back", Perfuma smiled. Entraptas' eyes sparkled and squealed, "You made this?! That is so fascinating! What else have you made? You have to show me!" Entrapta picked her up and started dragging her to the garden where Emily was happily playing around with Kadroh. "I do not understand how everyone can have so much energy so early in the morning", Hordak sighed as he picked up another flower for his new flower crown. Scorpia glanced at him and nervously laughed, "Yeah, it surprises everyone"</p><p>The two sat in silence and listening to the others talk and squeal in joy and the situation would be calming if the silence wasn't creeping on Scorpia. She scratched the back of her head and nervously asked, "So, uh, how are you liking things in bright moon?" Hordak took a quick glance at Scorpia before responding, "They treat my brothers and I alright. Nothing I can complain about, but I can not complain as this is not my home." Scorpia cleared her throat and nodding, "Y... Yeah! Can't say anything against that!"</p><p>Another few moments of silence passed them before Scorpia continued, "Speaking of homes... What- ah- what are you going to do about the fright zone?" Hordak stopped his process on his crown making and looked at Scorpia in a confusion before asking, "It is your land, is it not? I have no rule on there anymore" Scorpia raised her eyebrows in surprise, "W-Wait, my land?!" Hordak nodded, now even more confused as he said, "I am a prisoner and I do not want the fright zone. It first belonged to your grandfather, your mothers ruled along with me and now it will rightfully belong to you. After all you are the princess of the kingdom Skorpiona"</p><p>Scorpia just stared at her former boss and then laid down to look up to the sky and took a deep breath in, "My... kingdom.... Are you sure?" Hordak turned back to his flower crown and said, "Of course. I trusted your mothers and I know you can be like them and perhaps even better" Scorpia stared at Hordak and then back to the sky and softly, but with all her courage, asked, "How did you get to know my moms and uh...what were they like?" Hordak hummed as he took another flower and stayed in thought for a moment.</p><p>"Back then your mother, Princess Topaz, was not yet married to your mother Ishara, they were both about to propose to each other when I crashed to your kingdom. They helped my unconscious self to Princess Topaz personal chamber and gathered medics to help me back to proper health. When I awoke they were hovering over me, making me... scared and I lashed out and yet they did not seem to be scared of me. They were calm and patient with me and I was about to calm down, but your grandfather... He came in screaming on how they could bring strange unknown being inside the castle and stormed towards me, murder in his eyes and pincers reaching for my neck."</p><p>Scorpia looked surprised, but furrowed her eyebrows as deep down, she knew that her grandfather was not a welcoming or warm person. Hordak took a deep breath in and continued, "I screamed and ran out, creating havoc in the castle and returned to my ship, scared, alone and fearing for my life. I had my first 'panic' attack and made me have delusions of ruling over Skorpiona and gave me the idea of taking this planet. I took my hand canon and headed silently back to the castle and worked my around and found where King Scorpio was."</p><p>Hordak let out a small shivering breath, "Your mothers might have not wanted me to share this with you, but what I saw inside the throne room was King Scorpio beating your Mother Ishara, forcing your other mother, who was in tears... to watch" Scorpia sat up and looked at Hordak who discarded the flower crown and nervously flexing his hands before continuing, "I do not know what I felt back then, but I can now see it was pure rage. I do not remember what happened next, but when I came to, I was over your mother Ishara and your grandfather was on his throne beaten and bruised and your mother Topaz finishing shooting him through his chest with my hand cannon, crying in anger and sadness"</p><p>Scorpia felt tears stream down her face as Hordak turned to her fully and continued, "Your mothers helped me create the fright zone and soon gave me leadership, but still fought along with me. Although they wanted to thank me and get to know me... I was still scared and cast them away, only being there for commands, their wedding and the birth of you." Hordak smiled sadly as the memory of Princess Ishara handing him Scorpia and crying happily when he held her so gently, but quickly frowned and sighed, "I wish I was there for them as they had for me. If I did, they might have been living today.The last thing they asked of me before they died was to make sure you grow into a wonderful person"</p><p>Scorpia wiped her tears her away and swore she saw tears brim on Hordaks' eyes before he continued, "I did not do anything as I feared to get close to a being of this world, but I wished that I could have seen you grow into the wonderful person you are today" Hordak was shaking as he took in deep breathes and look down his hands and said, "Pardon me, I have rambled on too l-" He was cut off as he was hugged by a crying Scorpia and quietly said, "Thank you for being there for my moms and... you can still see me grow as a person...."</p><p>Hordak held on to his tears as he returned the gesture, not letting her go and whispered, "I would be happy to"</p><p>                                                ------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"And this one is the first one I ever made", Perfuma said and held up a light pink flower that seemed to be a smiling face. "Wow~", Entrapta commented as she typed in the description on her data pad while taking a careful look on it with her hair. "Perfuma this is so amazing! All of these are so beautiful and perhaps can do so much for so many things!", Entrapta complimented. Perfuma smiled, "Oh it's not that great! i just wanted to see how my powers worked and what I could do with them"</p><p>Entrapta squished Perfumas' face and angrily said, "But you did such cool things!" She took a small purple flower and shoved it in her hand and said, "The Bearded Iris being smaller is great for small animals and insects to sleep in!" She took another and said, "The red night cohosh root is perfect for people with both respiratory issues while pregnant!" She turned and took another flower, "The carnation poppy that can help with anxiety and insomia!" One after another she handed all the flowers she talks about and listed all the properties she noticed of the flowers that could bring healing properties, homes for animals and insects or just to make a person happy when looking at it.</p><p>When she handed the last flower, she looked up to Perfuma who couldn't stop the ever growing smile she had on her face. 'You could see all that just from looking at them?", Perfuma asked. "Well of course! You put so much effort on them and just look at them! They are all so fascinating to look at!", Entrapta flapped her hands excitedly, but stopped herself in her tracks and shyly sat down. "Oh, sorry I was getting over excited again", she mumbled and put down her mask.</p><p>"You weren't! I'm... glad you like my flowers", Perfuma assured. "Are you sure? I know you guys don't like it when I ramble on a lot", Entrapta asked, facing away from her now and playing with her hair. Perfuma frowned and looked down to her flowers and back to Entrapta and asked, "I haven't been a good friend to you have I?" Entrapta slowly pulled up her mask and looked at her shyly before nodding slowly, "I... I really want to be friends with you all, but I kinda get the idea I'm not really wanted "</p><p>Perfuma looked horrified as she looked at the flowers she held and back on a nervous looking Entrapta who was fidgeting. She started to tear up and said, "Entrapta... I... " She sniffled, "You have done so much for us and yet we don't do good by you! You like what I do yet I don't listen what you got to say when you want to talk about your things. You do so much and amazing at it too! If you weren't with us when Horde prime came down I don't know what we have done! You have such a brilliant mind and do great things and that alone should make us appreciate you yet we treat you so bad!"</p><p>Perfuma wiped her eyes as her tears dripped down, "I am such a bad friend and you deserve better friends. If you can forgive me, I want to try my best for yo-" She was cut off when she was hugged by Entrapta who was also crying. "You're already trying", She whispered. Perfuma soon returned the gesture, both letting their tears go down freely and just let the moment pass through them. The way Entrapta caress her head, the warmth of her hug felt so calming and just the way she was holding Perfuma with her arms and hair made her feel safe.</p><p>                                                ------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The small group walked towards the cell that Hordak and Kadroh now call home and turned to each other. Every single one of them had at least two flower accessories and making each other laugh when they noticed that they made a trail of flower petals. Hordak smiled at the two and cleared his throat, "I appreciate the both of you for taking care of us today" Scorpia and Perfuma looked at each other and smiled before returning to look at the three and attacked them with a hug. Well, more like Scopria hugging all four of them and somehow Emily at the same time, but the gesture was still the same coming from Perfuma.</p><p>Scorpia let them down gently and said, "It was good to hang out with you guys, after all this we should do it again!" Perfuma clapped her hands and grinned, "Maybe I could bring tea next time! You have to tell me what's your favorite next time!" Entrapta grinned, "Of course! As long as there's tiny snacks!" They bid their goodbyes; Emily deciding to stay with her creator and two clones as she missed being with them.</p><p>They headed to bed, Emily now recharging next to Kadroh who gladly took her on to her bed for company. Entrapta wiggled into bed with Hordak and smiled at him and gasped, "Hordak your eyes are changing color!" Hordak widen his eyes, but didn't seem surprised, "Must be my body deteriorating again. This happened a few days after I first crash landed on Etheria" Entrapta hummed and smiled, "I missed your eyes, but we also have to look into your condition so at the very least your body doesn't feel worse. Your imperfections are beautiful, but I don't want to see you in pain anymore or at the very least, try to lessen it"</p><p>Hordak blushed and cleared his throat, "I... appreciate your concern... Thank you for caring about me" Entrapta grinned as she pecked her lips with Hordaks' and snuggled closer to him. "I will always care and love you Hordak", She whispered. "I love you too", Hordak whispered back, yet could only feel the aching in his heart as remembered what Scorpia said.</p><p>"After all this we should do it again!"</p><p>Will there be an after for him?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>School is kicking my butt, sorry for the late chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day five: Netossa and Spinerella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The way they were woken up was a surprise for everyone in the room. There was a knock on the door.</p><p>Entrapta groggily asks, "Emily get you get that?" Emily beeped lowly and got up from the bed, dragging Kadroh who was holding on to her dome. She opened the door and Kadroh lifted up his head and asked, "Hello?" "Oh! Um... Kadroh right?", they heard a female voice ask. Kadroh nodded and yawned, "Are you two the caretakers for the day? Come in!" Emily beeped as she went backwards and started walking back to the bed and placed Kadroh gently back on the bed and adjusted herself in as Netossa and Spinerella came in.</p><p>Entrapta popped her head from the pillows and waved her hair while Hordak just lifted his head a bit before flopping it back on the pillows. "Hi~!", Entrapta sleepily sang and sat up from the bed while grabbing her tablet and while she was typing, patted where there was empty space on the bed. Netossa and Spinerella looked at each other nervously before sitting down. "Good morning , Entrapta... um... We were wondering if... your clones are ready for tomorrow?", Spinerella calmly asked. "Yup!", Entrapta grinned as she sent out a message to her clones.</p><p>Netossa gave Spinerella a look like, 'Are you gonna ask?', making her wife take a deep breath and began, "Are you-" "Are you gonna be the one representing them?", Netossa cut in, obviously a bit impatient for her wife. Spinerella pouted and continued, "Yes, are you going to represent the clones? I mean you are the closest one to all of them that isn't a clone" Entrapta looked up to the two and just simply said, "Nope! Kadroh is!" Hordak sat up quickly and with the other two princesses in unison yelled, "What?!"</p><p>Kadroh popped his head up from his bed and said, "Yup!" Sitting up, Kadroh stretched until he heard his back crack as the three were looking at the two for an explanation on what was going on. Entrapta looked at the three confused people on her bed and let out an oh before explaining, "Didn't you know? Since Hordak can't represent the clones, they all choose Kadroh as their representative as he is the second clone longest to be free and has more confidence than the rest of the clones. Did your clones not tell you this?"</p><p>Hordak looked at Entrapta tiredly and asked, "When did this happen?" Entrapta was now confused as she asked, "When we were with Frosta? Don't you remember we had a call with the clones?" Hordak tried to remember back to that day and realized that she did make a call with the other clones, but he was still groggy from the nap they all took so he wasn't really paying attention on their words and more on taking care of Frosta. He sighed as he flopped back to his bed and looked at Kadroh who was doing his morning stretches by doing a kapotasana pose and smiled when he saw Hordak looking at him.</p><p>"Entrapta... I don't think we can have a clone to be the representatives of the clones", Spinerella explained. Entrapta hummed and pulled out her data pad and motioned for Emily to come over and showed through Emily's projector multiple graphs, writings and pictures of clones and the princesses. "Every night I get reports from all the clones of how they are coming along so far. I read every single one when I'm changing and from what I observe, they are barely getting use to other princesses and spend more time among themselves. They are still not use to outside touch let alone outside communication, so to put their lives on someone from another planet would not feel right for them", Entrapta tried to let the two princesses understand.</p><p>Netossa hummed and looked at all the data Entrapta had and asked, "Wouldn't it be better for an Etherian to be their representative? I know we gave them time to learn, but to understand things under a week can be stressful, especially if its laws and morals from a planet they're not from. If they get some one from Etheria they will also get some bonus points of a bridge between Etherians and Clones. So why not you?" Entrapta hummed and scratched her head before continuing, "For me, it's the fact that I may have a biased outlook because I really care for the clones and I really like the alliance so I would not be able to help them run a fair trial. Through a clone the princesses already know, they can have their suspicious thoughts aside and have a fair way of thinking for the trial"</p><p>Hordak sighed and sat up and said, "The clones trust Entrapta and I the most, so the one who is closest to us would be the next best thing and just look at him" The four turned to Kadroh who was now doing a hand stand on top of Emily who was beeping encouragingly. "Wouldn't you trust him?", Hordak asked. Kadroh looked at the four and while balancing with one hand, Kadroh waved and flopped on to the bed they were on. "I would gladly be representing my brethren! We have not talked for so long and wish to help them however I can", Kadroh grinned.</p><p>Hordak smiled and patted his head, "I know you will Kadroh and you will do great" Kadroh grinned and the two older princesses sighed and patted Kadroh as well. "Do you think that you can do it, uh, kadroh?", Netossa asked, not really knowing how to act around the more joyful looking clone, a big contrast to the brooding ex-warlord who was letting out a loud yawn. "Of course, with the encouragement of my brothers and sister Entrapta I believe I can do anything!", Kadroh grinned as he looked at his brother and held onto his hand.</p><p>Hordak smiled and held the others hand softly and nodded, "Yes, you will do great Kadroh" Netossa and Spinerella looked at the two clones in a bit of shock as they never expected to see Hordak being so careful and caring for another. Entrapta got up from the bed and said, "Welp! I'm gonna change before breakfast comes, I'll be back!" She gave a small peck Kadrohs' forehead, Emily's dome and a kiss on the lips for Hordak before throwing her self out the window and down to her room. Hordak blushed and had a small smile on his face before turning the two princesses who were grinning.</p><p>"I told you! I knew it! I knew that they loved each other!", Netossa laughed with Spinerella. "Yes, you did dear", Spinerella giggled and look at Hordak who was getting more red by the moment. "Sooo", Netossa started, "How long have you been together now?" Hordak cleared his voice and whispered, "Almost a week now" Spinerella clapped her hands and sighed happily, "Entrapta really seems happy with you. I'm glad she found someone she really loves after all the things she went through" Netossa nodded and smiled sadly.</p><p>Hordak frowned and cocked his head, "After... what?" Spinerella and Netossa looked at him in surprise and Spinerella asked, "Has she not tell you about her past?" "Not precisely, I never push her to talk about anything she did not want to talk about", Hordak explained and looked at the window that Entrapta went out of. "Was her... past that bad?", Hordak asked. Netossa and Spinerella looked at each other sadly and sighed before Netossa asked, 'Do you want to know?" Hordak looked down and nodded, "Just things that are known to many, I want to hear more of her side from her than someone else"</p><p>Spinerella nodded and started, "Back when the first alliance was in its prime, we were trying to get the princess of dryl to join. She agreed and with her husband taking care of the kingdom and their daughter, we fought along side her. That was until there was a sickness spread through out dryl and her people needed her. The two put their daughter on the highest tower with many robots to keep her company while they worked to find a vaccine and take care of their people. And..." Spinerella grimaced and looked to the side.</p><p>Netossa comforted her and continued for her, "They wanted to see if their rune stone would help them as magic had been seen with healing abilities and they were getting desperate. It... worked, but not before a failure" Netossa took a deep breath in and said, "They had the cure and when they were making it, their rune stone exploded after they came up with a small failure in their system and took them with it... They had protected the vaccines that were enough for the kingdom, but it cost them their life."</p><p>Hordak was just staring them in shock and Spinerella smiled at him sadly, "During all that time Entrapta had spent so much time talking to her parents and had been their main motivation for making the vaccine. She was watching them at their last moments. She really hasn't been able to communicate with other people well and with her parents gone, it only got worse as she closed herself in her kingdom, only coming out for the makers guild and royal duties."</p><p>Hordak looked down at his hand that was holding on to Kadroh and just stared at it intently, mind racing on how much pain Entrapta had gone through alone. His thoughts stopped when Kadroh gripped his hand tighter and looked at the younger clone. Kadroh was smiling sadly and said, "But now she has us" "Now she has you", Spineralla smiled. "I...", Hordak started and looked up to the two princesses and softly asked, "I don't understand one thing. It seems you two knew Entrapta the longest... why trust me on loving her after all I have done"</p><p>Spinerella sighed as she mindlessly  touched where the chip once latched on to her as Netossa began, "We know that wasn't your fault... besides, its not us that has to trust you. It's Entrapta." Spinerella nodded, "And it looks like she made the decision already based on that kiss" Hordak blushed and cleared his throat, making the others in the room laugh at his embarrassment. "Thank you for telling me this", Hordak smiled at the two. "Hey, as long as you make Entrapta happy", Netossa explained. Spinerella took a deep breath in and patted his other arm and finished, "We're happy with you"</p><p>                                                                             --------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"What did I miss?", Entrapta asked as she hurled herself inside the room. She wore a darker pair of overalls with a red tank top, her signature shoes and gloves and safely landed on the floor. The breakfast crew had just left and the four organics were just setting themselves on their make shift dinning table. "Nothing! Just in time for breakfast actually", Kadroh grinned as he patted the seat between him and Hordak who was smiling at her. Entrapta grinned and hopped herself over and started munching down.</p><p>"Sweat heart, can you give me the milk please?", Spinerella asked her wife. "Here you go, honey. Do you want some sugar for your tea?", Netossa asked, already getting a cube of sugar and gave it to Spinerella when she nodded. Kadroh and Hordak looked at the two in confusion and Kadroh asked, 'Why are you two calling each other those names?" "Our pet names?", Spinerella asked. "Is... is that what you are doing called? Why?", Hordak asked. "It's a term of endearment for those you love and it's more for romantic partners", Netossa explained after taking a sip of tea. "Hasn't Entrapta or Hordak call each other something cute?", Spinerella asked.</p><p>Entrapta stopped her chewing and both her and Hordak blushed lightly before looking at each other. Hordak cleared his voice and asked, "Would you like that?" Entrapta grinned shyly as she played with her hair a bit and stammered, "I usually don't see purpose of that, but i-it seems like a nice action... If you're okay with that..." The three others grinned, Emily would have too if she had a mouth, as they looked at each other shyly. "I would like that...", Hordak hummed softly. "Yeah... I would like that too... but not like honey or sweetheart. Not that it's bad, but I don't think it's for us", Entrapta told the whole group.</p><p>"No-No it's okay!", Spinerella grinned. "Yeah,do something special for you guys, like uh.... space theme pet names!", Netossa suggested. "Oh that is a good theme!", Kadroh clapped as he looked on to the two, happy to see the two having such cute moments. While they all ate, they were tying to come up with good pet names for each other with the others chiming in on suggestions and finally they got an idea for each other. "Starlight... because no matter how bright the day is I know you are there and when its night and no moon in sight, I know your light can shine my way.", Hordak blushed. Entrapta grinned, "Then you are my sunshine because you brighten my day and you bring me warmth no matter how cold I get"</p><p>They just stare at each other before Entrapta lifted herself up a bit and gave him a small kiss on the lips and he returned the gesture. The three let out a small aw, causing the two to blush again. After breakfast, Entrapta asked the two if it was alright to finish the bots that would help the clones to go on trial through out Etheria which the two agreed on and secretly allowed the two to be alone, well with Emily as well, as they and Kadroh go around to check on all the clones.</p><p>                                                                             --------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hordak kept glancing at Entrapta as she finished another small bot and started on the her third one in an hour. Finally he got the courage to speak and said, "Entrapta, I have something to confess" Entrapta looked up and asked, "Is something wrong?" Hordak shook his head, but stopped and said,"Well... Princesses Netossa and Spinerella had told me... about your past..." Entrapta fully stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to him. "Um...", She pulled down her welding mask, "About my parents?"</p><p>Hordak nodded, "I- I should have waited for you to tell me and not from someone else and I want to apologize for that" Entrapta sighed and patted Emily who was carefully laying her dome on her. She lifted her mask and said, "Sunshine... it happened a long time ago now. I do miss them, but that's in the past." She smiled up to him and continued, "It's okay that you learned it from someone else. I wouldn't know how I would bring it up, but I still should talk more about my past to get to know each other more."</p><p>Hordak held her hand and smiled, "Starlight, I would love to get know even more of your brilliant self and I hope to teach you more of what I can remember of myself"  Entrapta sighed happily" If my parents were still here, I know they would be happy on how I am now and be happy with the person I'm in love with" Hordak blushed, "Starlight, if you continue making me blush I believe that my skin will stay pink" Entrapta giggled and kissed him happily.</p><p>                                                                             --------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Kadroh gave a goodbye to his very cheerful brothers that were in care of Scorpia and Perfuma and close the door. He leaned back on it and sighed and looked up to the ceiling in thought. Spinnerella asked, "Is something the matter, Kadroh?" Kadroh looked at the two princess and asked, "I have a question about love" Netossa raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Do you have someone you're in love with Kadroh?" Kadroh blushed and shook his hands,"Oh no! Not that! It is just... do you think my brothers and I will be able to find love?"</p><p>Netossa laughed, "If Hordak can find love, why can't you guys?" Kadroh looked at the ground and tried to explained, "That is because sister Entrapta has taken time with brother Hordak, but with the other Etherians.... I worry that even if we get a light sentence they will still not like us for who we are and avoid us for it. Whether it be platonic or romantic love... I fear we will not get that from Etheria" Netossa and Spinerella looked at Kadroh and went to his side with a small hug.</p><p>"Kadroh, Entrapta is not the only one open to new beings. I know there will be people who will accept you for who you are, just like we have.", Spinerella smiled at him. Netossa lightly punched him on the shoulder and continued, "And if someone has a problem with you guys after the trial they have to go through us" Kadroh smiled at the two and said, "Thank you"</p><p>                                                                             --------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Kadroh sat on his bed after telling goodbye to Spinerella and Netossa. He looked at the ground, thinking about all the brothers he saw today. Their smiling faces, their new names and new appearances and how much they are relying on him for tomorrow. He gripped onto his blanket as he felt something in his chest that he knows he felt when Etheria was about to collapse. What was this intense feeling that made him sweat yet grow cold and making his heart speed up? What was making him breath heavily? What was going on with him? What are these things he fears?</p><p>He stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a concerned Hordak and called out his name. Shakily Kadroh opened his arms and Hordak knew what he wanted and gave a hug, tight enough to feel warm and loose enough for Kadroh to back away anytime he wanted. He felt the other side of the bed sinken a bit and felt Entrapta hugging him as well. All he could do was shake and feel the tears streaming down his eyes.</p><p>Once Hordak felt Kadroh stop shaking and his sniffling slowing down, he slowly let himself out of Kadroh's embrace to take a look at him. Entrapta dried his remaining tears away and Emily beeped worriedly at him. "Kadroh, what is wrong?", Hordak softly asked. "I-I", Kadroh took a deep breath in, "I felt... this intense feeling. Like the time Etheria was about to end. My heart beating fast, breaking into a cold sweat and overall a horrible feeling" "Oh Kadroh. That's signs of anxiety and from the looks of it, you just had a panic attack", Entrapta gently embraced him with her hair for comfort which he gratefully accepted.</p><p>"I do not like anxiety", Kadroh said plainly. "What gave you this panic attack?", Hordak asked. Kadroh looked down again, saying, "I'm scared of the trial tomorrow... After seeing all my brothers today and their smiling faces... I feel this overwhelming amount of fear to fail them all" "Kadroh", Hordak brought his hands on the others face, making the other look at him. "They believe in you Kadroh. Entrapta and I believe in you. No matter what happens, we know that you will try your best for us. If you fail, you fail, but that does not mean the end for us. Though I doubt you will ever fail us because Kadroh you are going to do great and I know the princess will see the good in our brothers because there is good in you Kadroh. If they do not see that, they are utter fools and do not deserve you or our brothers"</p><p>Kadroh started tearing up again and tackled Hordak into a hug while crying out, "Brother!" Hordak let out small yelp, but just let the embrace happen. "If you want, you can sleep next to Entrapta and I if it is okay with her", Hordak looked up to Entrapta who grinned and nodded at the idea. "I would be grateful for being by your side", Kadroh wept. Slowly they got ready to bed with Kadroh in the middle, holding on to Entrapta and Hordak's hand while Emily took Kadroh's bed to her self. Kadroh's smile never left his face as he fell asleep, ready to be there for his brothers just like Entrapta and Hordak were there for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys sorry for the late update, college is not getting easier and might be a while before the next update. Thank you for being patient if you're still reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 6: Glimmer and Bow (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All Hordak could do at the moment was stare up  the ceiling and focus on the feeling of Kadroh’s hand. Today was the day for his brothers to be judge upon and it worried him about how much stress would be upon Kadrohs’ shoulders. He was more worried after seeing him go into a panic over what he would do during the trial. He did sleep, just not well as he feared that stress would over take his brother and caused him more anxiety for the future of his brethren and that's the last thing he would want Kadroh to go through.</p><p>Hordak sat up and looked at his brother, looking so happy asleep while holding to his and Entrapta’ hand. He wanted to protect that smile, but he knows he can’t do much for Kadroh in his own position, so the best thing he could do now was to be by his side no matter what. His attention was taken away from Kadroh when Entrapta started to stir awake. She looked up to him, smiled happily and sleepily said, "Your eyes are getting back to its normal color"</p><p>Hordak touched the skin around his eyes and sighed happily. With just a simple smile and a few words to distract him, Entrapta eased his worries just a bit. "It was never really the normal color of my people, but the color that represents me", hordak responded lowly to not wake his brother. It wasn't for much as Kadroh started to open his eyes and yawned loudly. Entrapta sat up and the two looked at the younger clone as his ears twitched when getting started to be fully awake and just smile on how calm he looks.</p><p>Kadroh sat up with the two and said, "Good morning brother and sister" "Good morning!", Entrapta said cheerfully as the three stretched in unison, still holding hands while doing so. Emily beeped happily as she sat on top of the bed, seemingly say good morning as well. They were just to say good morning to her as well, but they were interrupted by the door opening and three heads on top of each other popping through. Those heads being of Bow, Queen Glimmer and former King Micah. Both groups just stared at each other in confused silence before the three at the door fell to the floor as Bow couldn't hold up the other two anymore.</p><p>Entrapta scooted to the edge a bit and said, "Hi~!" The three groaned and Bow muttered out, "Hi Entrapta" The three stood up and straightened themself up and looked at four on the bed, still hand in hand as they just stared at each other again. Hordak felt his anxiety rise again as he felt the eyes of Micah on him and just stared at his hand that was holding Kadroh to try to calm himself again.</p><p>Glimmer cleared her voice, getting his attention, and said, "So Kadroh, my dad will take you to trial as it is a big trial and he is more capable to handle it as we prepare for Hordaks' case" Kadroh nodded before raising his hand that was attached to Hordak, wanting to ask a question. "Ah, you don't have to raise your hand... Kadroh... you can just ask away", Micah smiled awkwardly. Kadroh smiled and put down his hand and asked, 'What is a Dad?" Bow and Micah had to stop themselves from choking as Glimmer tried to explain.</p><p>"Um... its the kin that takes care of you and are the ones that mostly made you? Mostly blood related, but they can become dads when adopting as well and Micah is my dad", Glimmer tried to explain, looking for Entrapta for help on how to explain, but Entrapta just continued smiling, not knowing she needed help. Kadroh hummed, "I still do not understand, but alright!" Micah cleared his voice and asked, "You'll have to look a bit more professional during this trial, do you want a suit, a dress, or a combination of the two?"</p><p>"You can have a combination of the two?!", Kadroh yelled as his eyes sparkled. Micah nodded with a more confident smiled while Bow and Glimmer awed at his expression. Kadroh turned to Hordak and said, "Brother, did you hear that! Is that not amazing?" Hordak smiled and nodded, "We would want you to be comfortable for the trial and looking professional would help your case" Kadroh grinned as he looked back at Micah and asked, "May I have to combination please?"</p><p>"Of course", Micah smiled, "Right after breakfast as we don't want any spilled food on you" Kadroh nodded as morning staff were coming in to prepare them breakfast. As the three got up, Hordak tried his best to hide away from Micah and sit as far away from him as possible with out being obvious. Though he was being obvious as Entrapta asked Hordak, "You okay, sunshine?" Hordak was startled a bit, but looked down to the floor as he didn't want to stare at the eyes of his former enemy.</p><p>Bow and Glimmer could also feel the tension building up so they tried starting small talk as the last of the breakfast was being set. "So, uh... nice hair Kadroh!", Glimmer started. "Oh thank you sister! Sister Mermista and brother Seahawk helped with it and I feel like a new being!", Kadroh smiled brightly. "You got it close to Entraptas hair color, was that something you were going for?" Bow asked. "Oh yes! Her hair is a great color and I wanted to try it out for myself and I love it!", Kadroh explained.</p><p>Breakfast was finally set and the trio looked at their linked hands. They didn't want to let go, but they couldn't exactly eat this way properly, so very slowly they let each others hands go and felt strange as the cool air caught up to their hands. They slowly began eating, the tension barely getting better. If Micah didn't start asking, 'So... Hordak.... your eyes are getting back to its original color" All on the table almost choked on their food except Kadroh and Entrapta who looked concerned at those who choked.</p><p>Hordak cleared his throat and with some struggle said, 'Y-Yes... it is part of the degradation of my body as I am not built like other clones." Micah nodded along to his words, looking down at his food and not showing any emotion of just what he was thinking about at the moment. Bow and Glimmer looked at the two nervously and tried to think of something else to talk about and then turned to Entrapta. "So hey! Entrapta, what uh new projects are you thinking of doing?", Glimmer asked in a hurry.</p><p>"Hmm? Oh!", Entrapta grinned as she pulled out different tablets, showing pictures of Hordak, buildings and another thing that look oddly familiar to them. Hordak took a glance to the new project and knew what Entrapta was planning for as she had been looking at Glimmer more these days. Of course she would want to bring her back that way, that would make the process more faster and more simpler for her to do. Bow looked in fascination at projects Entrapta pulled out while leaving Micah and Glimmer in confusion.</p><p>"I'm currently finishing up the program for Hordak's suit to run more smoothly and started to make plans to reuse the spirals and get first ones tech to recreate villages in more an efficient way of living", Entrapta grinned. Glimmer beamed, "That would be so great! I could ask local construction workers to help you along as well!" Bow nodded along, looking with amazement at the different concepts Entrapta came up with. Micah however was looking at the project that didn't seem like Hordak or a building so he pointed and asked, "What's that project for?"</p><p>Entrapta looked at the tablet he pointed at and grinned. She beckoned Emily over, having everyone except Hordak confused, and transferred the information to her to be projected on a blank wall. It was a large,bulky circle with many instructions on the side of what each mechanism should do and in the middle of the circle was a pair of wings. Entrapta grinned at Glimmer and Micah and said, "I'm creating a new portal to reach another dimension" Glimmer and Bow looked at her in shock and Bow yelled, "Entrapta why do you think that's a good idea?! Don't you remember what happened last time?"</p><p>Glimmer gripped on the table, trying not to shake, heavily asked, 'Don't you know who we already lost because of it?" Hordak looked down after seeing Micah's face of pure sadness. Entrapta nodded, "I know. Your mom" Glimmer tried to hold back, but snapped and asked, "Then why?!" Entrapta softly smiled, "We're not going to travel to the other dimension. We're bringing someone back" The three sat in shock, Kadroh clearly confused and Hordak was finishing his tea when he finally said what everyone was thinking Entrapta was planning to do.</p><p>"Entrapta is planning to bring back Queen Angela"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey ya'll I'm sorry for not being around. I have been in a depressive funk and couldn't really write. Thank you for coming back to read this, even if it wasn't a long chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 6: Glimmer and Bow (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer, Micah and Bow stood outside of the clones shared cell in silence. They were waiting for Kadroh to finish dressing and to bring him to his trial, but the trial was the last thing on their mind after what they just heard. "We can bring back mom", Glimmer said in a small whisper. That's what the other two were thinking as well. When they heard those words, they couldn't say anything from the shock. Their minds went wild with the news, but their bodies only responded by finishing breakfast and heading outside for Kadroh to change into his suit.</p><p>Micah was shaking the most out of the three and looked at his hands, remembering the feeling of the hands of his long lost love that might not be lost for long. Glimmer took notice of this and got closer to him, taking his hands into hers and snapping his attention towards her. "Dad?", Glimmer asked. Bow got closer and placed his own hand over Glimmers and asked, "Are you okay?" Micah closed his eyes, let out a shaky breath, and nodded, saying, "That was... hmm... too much to take in, especially since I'm in charge of a trial soon"</p><p>Glimmer nodded along and sighed, not knowing how to comfort him as she didn't know what to feel either. She wasn't able to get that chance as Kadroh popped out with a great big smile and yelled, "I am ready!" They all jolted by the sudden loudness, but calmed down enough to look over Kadroh's new outfit which he gladly showed off to them. They clapped happily as he twirled to show off his skirt, stopped happily and said, "I am ready for this trial!" Micah grinned and brought kadroh close and said, 'Just cause you're a nice clone doesn't mean I'll fall for your tactics, but I like your confidence kid!"</p><p>Kadroh grinned as he opened the door more to turn around to the three still in the room. Hordak smiled at Kadroh who was the confident self he usually showed off and nodded as he looked him over once more. Hordak took a deep breath in and hugged his brother who gladly returned the gesture, having his chest filled with happiness. Entrapta was next to hug Kadroh and said, "You got this Kadroh. We believe in you" When Entrapta pulled back, Emily approached him and beeped at him encouragingly, wishing Kadroh the best which he returned the gesture by patting her dome.</p><p>Kadroh held a data pad close to his chest, took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before turning to Micah and said, "I am ready Dad Micah" Glimmer and Bow giggled a little bit while Micah sputtered, "I'm no- you know what, alright. Let's go Kadroh" Micah and Kadroh said their goodbyes and hurried to make it in time for the start of the trial. Glimmer and Bow turned back to Hordak and Entrapta who were still in their night time clothes and looking back at them. "Soooo", Glimmer began, "We're in charge of Hordak today Entrapta... and we really don't have thing planned today"</p><p>Entrapta squealed and asked, "Can we go to my room?! I basically set up the whole room to be my lab and there's things I want to work on!" Glimmer looked at Bow who gave a smile, letting her decide what to do. "Alright, get changed and we will meet you there", Glimmer sighed, not really hoping anything fun to happen while she was there with the three. "Great! See you there!", Entrapta squealed as she slammed the door. "Ah-", Glimmer started until Bow put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let's just meet them there. I don't think Hordak would do anything during that time"</p><p>Glimmer sighed, "That's not who I'm worried about Bow, but you're right and we gotta trust Entrapta more especially after everything she helped do" Bow smiled, held her hand and said, "Come on"</p><p>                                                       --------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Entrapta wasn't lying when she said that her room was more like a lab than a bedroom. Bow looked around in amazement and took a peek of Entrapta's equipment and plans for the future. "She really made herself home", Glimmer laughed, looking around and finding what seemed to be the only regular furniture which was a couch, full of pillows. Glimmer sighed happily as she sat down, letting the past few stressful days run out of her mind even if it was for just a moment. It was just a moment when she heard loud movements coming from the vents and down came Entrapta sitting next to her.</p><p>"Hi!", Entrapta grinned. Glimmer smiled back at her, "Hi Entrap- wait where's Hordak?" "Oh he said he would be coming soon! He's with Emily!", Entrapta explained as she walked over to where Bow was standing, fascinated by what was on the computer screens. "Do either of them know how to get here?", Glimmer asked, a bit frustrated, thinking that Entrapta would keep an eye on Hordak. Entrapta looked back at her and slowly sheepishly smiled, "no..." "Ugh, Entrapta-" Glimmer was once again cut off as Bow squealed, "Is that plans for the infrastructure for thaymor?"</p><p>"Oh yeah! I was coming up with plans and-", Entrapta began until Glimmer sighed loudly, getting Entrapta's attention back to her. "Oh right", Entrapta said softly. She brought out her data pad and put down her mask and said, "I can track where Emily is and find them" Glimmer felt a pang in her chest at the softness of Entraptas voice and sighed, "I'll get them" Entrapta perked back up and exclaimed, "I can do it! I'll get them" Glimmer smiled and shook her head, " I think you should get started on some of your projects and besides I know how to move around in the castle"</p><p>Bow looked at Glimmer who gave her a bright smile and looked at Entrapta and said, "Hey don't worry she'll be back with both of them soon" Entrapta nodded and lifted her mask up and handed her the data pad with the location of Emily with a small smile. Glimmer grinned and started to head out after she said, "Be back soon!"</p><p>                                                       --------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hordak should have asked Entrapta to walk with him. He was getting even more lost and realized he didn't know how to get through the castle alone even with the help of Emily. What made things worse was that his mechanical suit was malfunctioning and at times he would feel like he would fall down. Luckily Emily was there for him to lean on to catch his breath every now and then. "If there was only a guard around...", Hordak mumbled as he almost stumbled again as they entered a room, hoping to find someone for directions.</p><p>What they came upon was a room full of statues that seemed to be of varied heroes, but there was one that made him stop breathing for just a moment. At the end of the room was a grand statue of former Queen Angela, standing happily with her arms open as if waiting for an embrace. Hordak notice that there was a small bench in front of the statue and asked quietly, "Can you take me over to the bench, Emily?" It took a moment for Emily to respond, but she beeped affirmatively and slowly took him to the bench.</p><p>He steadied himself down on the bench and Emily stood next to him in silence as they continued to look at the statue. Hordak felt like she was staring down at him and like she was alive. He struggled to swallow and looked down at his hands as they shook. He clasped his hands together and took a small breath and looked back at the statue. "I wonder what would have happen if Entrapta had told me what would have happen before Catra opened the portal", Hordak said to the statue, wanting to say everything to her as if she was actually there.</p><p>"Would you still be here? Would you still look at me with such fury as the day you thought your love had gone away?", He asked. Hordak looked at her open arms and continued, "Or would you be tired of the fighting? Wanting the end of so much destruction? Would you even believe that I would want it all to stop?" Hordak sighed as he looked down to the floor, trying to think of everything he has done to her and her family. "I want to believe that Entrapta can bring you back, but there would come so many dangers... Though the faces of your loved ones seem so surprised and... hopeful? They... deserve to have you back again"</p><p>Hordak looked back to the face of his former enemy and said, "I believe that it is you who deserves to be here. Sitting on this bench. Enjoying the time with your loved ones. Living the life you deserve" Emily nudged at his leg sadly which he returned by patting her dome softly and sighed, "If you were still here, I would try everything to apologize for how much pain I inflicted on you and your family... though I doubt not even you would accept it after all I have done and I would not blame you for doing so" He felt tears threatening to spill which he never thought he would do for a former enemy, but now he wished was a fellow ally.</p><p>"Hordak?"</p><p>Hordak jolted a bit and turned to see Queen Glimmer standing right behind the bench. "Oh Queen Glimmer", He said, blinking away the tears as he slowly stood up with the help of Emily. He saw that she held a data pad in her arms and asked, "Ah Entrapta helped you find me?" Glimmer looked at the data pad and said, "Sort of, I wanted to find you myself since Bow and her were looking over some projects" Hordak nodded and said, "Thank you... for finding me" Glimmer nodded, not looking at him directly and said, "Come on, the other two are waiting for us"</p><p>Hordak nodded as he and Emily began following her out of the room. After a little while of walking, Glimmer spoke up, "I don't know what my mom would do, but... I would accept your apology" Hordak felt his breath hitched, feeling those tears coming back again as he smiled, "Thank you" Glimmer turned to him and gave a small smile and said, "I think my dad would like to get to know you better to learn to accept your apology as well" Hordak cleared his throat and asked, "Would you be there so I do not make a fool out of myself?" Glimmer laughed, "I'll make sure both of you won't"</p><p>                                                       --------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"You did that on purpose didn't you?", Bow smiled as he helped Entrapta make the final drones for clones outside of bright moon. Entrapta hummed and lifted her mask up with a sly smile, "I wanted them to talk. I know that it could go badly, but that's a risk I want the two to take. Besides, I don't feel pure hatred from Glimmer when seeing Hordak" Bow laughed as he pushed aside the drone as he looked at the portal plans on a big monitor and asked, "Do you think that I could help you with that?"</p><p>Entrapta hummed in question and looked at the plans and gave out a little 'oh'. She put her focus on the blueprints and sighed, "I want to do it and would appreciate your help, but... I'm still thinking about Hordak, if he's going to be able to help as well" Bow looked at her in surprised and asked, "Oh yeah I was meaning to ask you about you and him... what's the- uh- relationship between you two? Everyone is talking about how you're going out?" Entrapta turned to him and grinned.</p><p>"ooohh.... why him?", Bow asked, but quickly said, "Not that I'm judging! But... he's kind of... Hordak?" Entrapta let her smile drop a little bit before turning to the monitor that had Hordak and his measurements for his armor. Her smile grew more when thinking about him and with a softness in her voice said, "He makes me  happy. Knowing that whenever I'm with him, I can be myself and he will still love me for it" Bow let out a little aw and asked, "Is he... always like that around you?" Entrapta looked at him confused and before she could ask, heard the door open.</p><p>"We're back!", Glimmer yelled as a beeping Emily rolled in happily and bumped into Entrapta. "Emily!", Entrapta giggled and patted her dome and when seeing Hordak, it seemed like her face would get stuck with the huge smile she had. Hordak walked slowly in with Glimmer helping him out and when seeing Entrapta, he gave a small soft smile. Bow was struck on how gentle he looked as he gave a hug to Entrapta, who wrapped her whole body around him and started asking him questions about how he was feeling.</p><p>"Forgive me starlight, but I need to sit down, it seems that my suit is malfunctioning", Hordak said tiredly. "Oh! Why didn't you say so sunshine! Come on", Entratpa said as she let him go and picked him up with her pigtails which he reluctantly allowed her to do to ease the stress on his bones. She took off the suit and laid him down carefully on the couch and put pillows on his major joints and said, "Now I'll work on this, but you have to rest!" "I can still do things star-", Hordak began. "Don't starlight me", Entrapta whipped her head towards the other two and asked, "Can you make sure he doesn't do anything that would hurt him more?'</p><p>Bow looked at Glimmer in confusion, but she just gave a smile and said, "Yeah, we can play a few games while you're working if that's okay" Entrapta grinned, "Great! I'll leave him in your care!" Hordak growled, "Entrapta, please I must do some-" Entrapta shushed him with her hair, got close to him and asked, "Do you want me to help you or do you want me to be upset with you?" Hordak huffed and pouted which made her grin and give a quick peck on the cheek as glimmer brought a board game from thin air, still leaving a confused Bow, confused.</p><p>"Come on It'll be fun", Glimmer said to the two as Entrapta, with the help of Emily, started to try to find out what was wrong with the suit. Bow just laughed and said, "Yeah, come on Hordak, you've played this game right?" Hordak looked at the board game and asked, "What is that box filled with?" "You've never played a board game?!", Glimmer and Bow yelled which startled him, but they quickly composed themselves and set up for the three of them to play. "You're going to love this one! I think you'll be okay with this as your starting game"</p><p>                                                       --------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Glimmer and Bow looked dumbfounded at the scores and looked at Hordak who was yawning. "How in the world were you able to score a thousand points?", Bow asked in awe, now wanting to learn so he could beat his dads at the game. "Reading the guide book, the alpacas will give you a good hazing ground and bonus points with the surrounding villages, giving a good head start and more resources while hiding them from other kingdoms by becoming mayor first" , Hordak said in confusion. Glimmer looked at the guide book, wondering how he came to that conclusion.</p><p>"Done!", they heard Entrapta yell who turned wildly from her chair with the new suit. "Can you get up Hordak or do you need some help?", Glimmer asked, her attention now away from the strange strategy Hordak had for a simple childrens game. Hordak sat up, groaning,"I rested a bit so I believe so, but I... would appreciate it if you watched that I do not tumble." Glimmer nodded and both her and Bow walked beside him, ready to catch him if he were to fall. Entrapta started different machinery which took the suit from her.</p><p>"Alrighty! Stand back a bit everyone!", Entrapta called out from the sound of heavy machinery. Not wanting to get hurt by something, the others followed her instructions and watched in amazement as claws came down on Hordak. He lifted his arms and closed his eyes as he was hidden from view from the others and all they could hear were his groaning. Soon the claws lifted away from Hordak and he had his eyes closed in bliss as he felt most of the stress go away from his body and sighed.</p><p>When opening them again, he smiled softly at Entrapta and said, "Thank you starlight. It is collaborating quite nicely" Entrapta grinned as she hugged him and turned to face the others who were still getting used to the gentleness of Hordaks' expressions. "Now, can I join in the games now?", Entrapta asked, her grin never leaving her face as Glimmer slowly nodded, a grin smiling, and pulled out different board games from thin air and said, "Take your pick, I definetly win against all of you" Entrapta giggled, "Oh! A challenge! Bring it on!" Bow grinned as well saying, "I will definitely win this time!" Hordak was left confused on why these 'board games are so competitive.</p><p>                                                       --------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Kadroh gripped the data pad in his arms, taking in deep breaths as he walked next to dad Micah. It was all over and he would hear what his brothers and his judgement is going to be early the next morning after the people of Etheria decide whether they were justified in their actions or they would be dealt with severe judgement.</p><p>Noting this, Micah patted the clones shoulder and said, "Hey you did great, I promised you that everything is going to be okay" Kadroh looked up to the other man and simply nodded. Even though he agreed, Micah knew that he was still worried by the way Kadrohs ears drooped sadly. "Come on. Every one clinged to every single one of your words. At the very least you got them hook and I can say they will properly make a decision that would benefit both sides", Micah said, trying to cheer him up. Kadroh smiled a little bit, took a deep breath in, and said, "Alright. I will take your word Dad Micah, but right now I would like some peace and quiet with my brother and sister."</p><p>When they were outside the door of Entrapta's lab, they grew concerned when they heard muffled yelling. From what they could hear was '... I'll make sure your kingdom burns before I let you touch her!', '... How dare you do that to me! I trusted you!' '...I can't believe that you would even think that way of me! I thought highly of you!' Then a sudden boom was heard and that scared them into action, throwing the door wide open and letting smoke to come out, coughing at the sudden attack to their lungs.</p><p>What came to was the five in the room with soot covering their face, a board game in the middle with a volcano that was the source of the smoke and laughter was heard out through the room. "I told you I would win!", Entrapta laughed as she brought out towels and handed it to the others to wipe off their faces while wiping Emilys' dome herself. "I still can't believe you broke our alliance like that and back stabbed me with making an alliance with Hordak", Glimmer laughed. "Oh and the way you lied to me? My heart", Bow laughed as he faked a hurt expression. Hordak just couldn't stop smiling, now knowing why board games were so competitive.</p><p>They turned when they took notice of Kadroh and Micah who were in a state of shock and confusion. "Oh Kadroh!" Entrapta lifted herself up and ran towards Kadroh and gave him a warm hug. He gladly returned the hug and when letting go, he was immediately embraced by Hordak, who whispered, "Welcome back, brother" Kadroh could feel his eyes burn, but he promised himself that he would be strong in front of Hordak and that he did. When letting go Kadroh smiled and sighed, "It is good to see you two again. It felt like two etherian cycles without seeing you too"</p><p>Glimmer approached her dad and whispered, "How did the trial go?" Micah gave her a secretive thumbs up which she let out a sigh of relief and turned her focus on the others with Bow by her side. "Well time to escort you guys back to your 'cell'", Glimmer sadly smiled. "Awww, but we were just having fun", Entrapta pouted and then smiled again, "We have to do that again!" Bow nodded, "After everything is finished, we should do a big sleepover!" Glimmer clapped her hands excitedly and said, "Oh that's a great idea!" </p><p>Entrapta flapped her hands and said, "Oooh, I can't wait!" Hordak just stared silently at the group, having trouble to swallow as he listened to their plans for the future. Micah finally calmed the others and said, "Come on everyone. It's going to be a big day tomorrow and we all need our rest for it" He turned to Hordak who tensed up and nodded his statement. Entrapta let out an oh and grabbed a hold of Hordaks' hand and said, "Right! You need to rest up! Let's go now!" Hordak smiled and nodded, "Of course starlight"</p><p>If he wasn't holding the hand of Entrapta, he would surely break down trembling.</p><p>                                                       --------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>At the front of their 'cell' Glimmer and Bow gave their hugs to Entrapta and when they turned to Hordak, he simply sighed and opened his arms. They laughed and ran towards him with a tight embrace. Hordak let out a little oof, but just patted their backs and said, "I will see you tomorrow" When they let go, Micah looked at Hordak, he sighed and let out his hand. Hordak looked at his hesitantly, but slowly he grabbed a hold of the others hand and shook it with enough force. Micah smiled, "We're not in the best of terms, but I'm hoping for the best for you tomorrow" Hordak nodded, with some effort he gave the other a small smile.</p><p>When they entered, their pajamas were already prepared for them and soon were in them and in bed. Emily and Kadroh shared one bed and in the other Entrapta and Hordak were in each others embrace. Hordak wanted to say everything he was feeling to Entrapta, but he felt like he would simply break down. He could only take deep breaths, noting everything about Entrapta. Where her body dipped, how soft her hands were, how smooth and sweet her lips were and the way she breathed against him.</p><p>He wanted to cry, but he would be strong, he wanted to be strong, he will be strong. That is until Entrapta held his face in her hands. Hordak was surprised at this and when he looked down at her, she was smiling softly and whispered, " I won't let them hurt you" He felt his eyes burn and finally he felt his tears he was forbidding from falling all day, just stream down his face. Entrapta smiled even more and kissed him on the lips which he returned. Entrapta held him in her arms and said, "I will do everything from them hurting you, even if it costs me everything"</p><p>Hordak looked up to her and said, 'Entrapta I-" She stopped him and said, "You're worried. You were trying to hide it, but even I could figure it out. I know you're scared about your sentencing and you don't want me in trouble, but I want to be with you sunshine. I will do anything for you" Hordak cried even harder and brought himself closer to her and said, "Starlight.... Entrapta... I wanted to tell you but..." Entrapta shook her head and said, "I know Hordak. I'm scared for you, but I trust that you will be safe"</p><p>Hordak slowly calmed down and looked Entrapta in the face and said, "I love you Entrapta" She cocked her head with a smiled and said, "I love you Hordak" They kissed once again and in each others brace, they fell asleep with a little hope growing in Hordaks' heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>